Champagne and Caviar
by madam hawke
Summary: In a time marred by the Great Depression and stifling moral codes, Serena, Mina and Rei make a bet in rebellion of their station, a bet designed to break the hearts of men. Thrust into a world of intrigue, blackmail and lies, the girls soon discover that
1. Chapter 1

Hey people!

Well here I go again, I was seriously considering retiring after The mystery of red silk, but then I got this idea and I just couldn't help myself. So I hope you all like it, leave a comment or any questions and I'll get back to you in the next chappy okay?

Once again thankyou to my fabulous editor Deadly Diva, without her, none of this would have been possible! And a big thankyou to all of you who reviewed the last chapter of Red Silk!

Enjoy!

WWWWWWWWWWWW

"Why do you insist on going tonight? There won't be anyone interesting there, just a bunch of old hens getting all puffed up about the latest moral depravities of the younger generation." Molly stated, rolling her eyes and almost shuddering at the thought of attending.

Serena shook her head at her friend and smiled. She loved Molly dearly, really she did. It was such a pity that the girl was a half wit that couldn't comprehend the most obvious facts of life. Expecting her to comprehend subtleties would be equivalent to expecting a rock to bleed.

"My Father expects me to attend and I shall not let him down."

"Oh, Serena, don't be such a bore. Come to the jazz club with me."

Serena rose an eyebrow at this comment, but she would not be baited so easily.

"I am quite certain that there shall be a number of interesting people there, not just old hens, but a few men as well."

Molly scoffed at this comment. "Yes, fine gentlemen over the age of fifty. Really Serena, they're a bunch of old windbags. You don't need to find a husband tonight. Come to the club with me, that is unless your afraid of dancing."

"Perhaps I am. Now will you go and let me prepare?" Serena stated calmly. Molly rolled her eyes in an exasperated fashion and walked out letting out a frustrated huff. Serena glanced at her reflection and was not dissatisfied with what she saw. The cream dress was very different from the boyish fashions of the 1920's. The front dipped a fraction lower than what would strictly be deemed appropriate, while the soft satin material hugged her curves like a glove, flowing to her feet like an elaborate waterfall. She was wearing a string a pearls and lace gloves. Her hair however defied the fashions of the day, remaining ostentatiously long and sensuous. At present, it was pulled up into a simple bun with pearls intertwined with her golden locks.

A gentle sigh escaped full lips. Molly was a fool, but then again Serena was thankful for that. It provided her with a guarantee that Molly would never be able to fathom her real reasons for attending dinner parties and the such. On the surface they were tediously dull, however, if one looked the slightest bit further one would discover a world of intrigue, seduction and betrayal. Attending such parties also gave her a fine cover to maintain her reputation.

For although everyone described her as the one girl who had maintained Edwardian standards of morality, nothing could have been further from the truth. In truth, Serena had enjoyed a great many love affairs, all with men who were guaranteed to stay quiet because they stood as much to lose in the eyes of society as she did. This way she would not only be the treasure of society, but she had the freedom to do as she pleased. No such guarantees existed in jazz clubs where people of her age made themselves at home. Such men or rather, boys, would take the first opportunity of announcing the smallest of conquests to the entire world. Frankly, Serena thought such escapades beneath her. The only relapse was a question of morality and honesty, and Serena's pragmatic nature had banished such considerations from her conscious many years ago.

After all this was 1933.

Serena wrapped a shawl around her shoulders and stepped out into the hallway confidently. Her back was regal and her walk oozed sophistication and confidence. She ran into her father on her way down stairs. They greeted each other with warm smiles. He offered her his hand, and she accepted without hesitation.

"You look positively beautiful. I worry you know. Sometimes I think that a young rogue will come and steal my little girl."

Serena smiled at her father.

"I hardly think I'm a little girl anymore father, especially after turning twenty one." Her father nodded solemnly, his heavy gray hair falling into his eyes. His skin had paled and wrinkles had marred what had once been a flawless complexion. However, his vibrant green eyes had not gained a single year. They still sparked with intelligence and passion, a feature that his daughter had inherited.

"Your mother would have been proud." He whispered quietly, his voice almost breaking. Serena glanced up at him worriedly, gently squeezing his hand with her own. It was only in moments such as these that the heavy burden of guilt wrapped around Serena's heart and almost robbed her of the ability to breathe. When they reached the carriage her father gallantly helped her into the carriage, however, they spent the journey in silence.

They arrived at the mansion minutes later and as Serena stared at the gaudy overly ostentatious house. A smirk passed her lips. The monstrosity before her eyes was a reminder that money would never be able to buy good taste. She took a deep breath and smiled at her father. Together they climbed up the stairs leading to the door and waited patiently to be greeted.

Mrs Stilley, the hostess, greeted them warmly. A sincere smile played on her lips causing the loops of fat around her cheeks to widen and overemphasize themselves. Her lips were heavily rouged with a color far too bright for her skin tone. Serena cringed inwardly. She had sat through many of Mrs Stilley's long winded speeches about her son in New York, the past and how she had been the most sought after girl in this side of England. Each time Serena would have to swallow a snigger as she knew that a wrinkled, mole infested toad would have been more sought after. She believed this more so after seeing pictures of the past. Serena despised the woman because she was fickle, superficial and utterly scatterbrained. However, no one in her near acquaintance would believe such a thing. For Serena's dislike propelled her to be more attentive to Mrs Stilley than anyone else.

"Good evening Mrs Stilley. I have to say that your house never seems to fail to leave me awestruck. Why are you quite sure that you designed the layout yourself?" Serena greeted warmly, her entire complexion seeming to glow with radiance. Mrs Stilley blushed and clasped Serena's hands in her own, kissing her on each cheek.

"Why Bruce, your daughter has become quite a charmer, She's definitely going to break hearts." She replied timidly addressing Serena's father. He in turn merely smiled and nodded towards the hostess politely. Serena smiled, satisfied with herself. For once Mrs Stilley was right, she was going to break many hearts-more so than the ones she had already broken. A satisfied smirk began dancing on her lips as she entered the drawing room. There stood one of the most eligible bachelorettes in London.

Raye Hino.

Her long dark mane of ebony silk and exotic violet eyes had roused the interests of many men. Her reputation was quite an impressive one, and would have no doubt guaranteed her expulsion from all good society had she been born a decade ago. As it was, the older women looked down on her and gossiped to their hearts content about her. However, none dared to exclude her from such social occasions for she had inherited quite a hefty sum of money and was one of the richest members of society. At times such as these, when the economy was riddled with the depression, nothing spoke or determined one's position like money.

Raye's dislike of society and seeming determination to mock their traditions was not merely due to the headstrong character of an only child. Although that did play a great role, it was more influenced by her late grandmother, the woman from whom she had inherited her name. Raye Matrice had been a leading suffragette during the war years. She had campaigned for women to get equal rights in life and not just for the vote. When the women simply refused to fight for themselves, Raye Matrice was heartbroken and the light was robbed from her eyes. Raye had never forgiven the women of older generations for that cruelty. Even though she had never known her grandmother, they shared the same burning fire and passions. Those passions could be used to advance the greater good, or be used for manipulation.

Serena had a deep respect for Raye, although she would scarce admit it. She admired Raye's bold defiance and carefree nature. However, there was no love lost between the two. Why they were arch rivals, especially when it came to men. They had stolen many lovers from each other. Raye blatantly; Serena subtly, cautiously. While Raye could have exposed Serena on many occasions, she never did for she was well aware that Serena had the power to turn all of London's society against her. Although she didn't like to think she was reliant on their support, in truth they were at times her only means of escaping loneliness.

The two women locked eyes across the room. Many emotions passed between them - respect, barely contained rivalry and above all the desire to gain the upper hand, to win. Raye smirked, raised a pointed eyebrow and then made a point of turning away, as if Serena was beneath her. Serena smiled and shook her head bemusedly.

'Well, we'll see about that,' she thought to herself quietly. Serena made her way through the room and sat down beside Luna.

Luna was the only matron that allowed almost anyone to call her by her first name. A widow of thirteen years, she was not only witty and sharp, but absolutely reckless. She would call people by their right names and not fail to ridicule them if they said an untruth or insulted her intelligence. Luna was one women who had earned not only Serena's respect, but her love. Luna greeted Serena warmly, before turning to young woman on her left.

"Serena dear, you remember Mina don't you?"

Indeed, she remembered Mina. If Serena was said to be the lady of London society, then Mina would have no doubt been it's sweetheart. Although her behavior had sometimes been questionable in the eyes of the ever moral older matrons, her joyous nature was one that would not allow them to stay mad or gossip about her for long. Without a cent to her name, Mina was cautious of her behavior. Under the guise of a scatter-brained, unintelligent, but social blonde, she schemed to find a suitable match. In truth, she was incredibly intelligent and strategic. While she flirted with many men and had had her own share of proposals, she had not yet had the full blow out affairs that Serena and Raye had indulged in. For she was not only much more innocent, but had far more to lose.

"I hear that the Empire State building was finished today." Mr Stilley commented, one hand in his amber waist coat, the other protectively clutching a Cuban cigar.

"Those flamboyant Americans, it just goes to show that only good breeding bears good taste." Artemis Backer scoffed. He was a highly conservative man with views that seemed to reflected circles of the last decade as opposed to the present day. Serena found him irritating beyond belief. For that reason, she never understood the strange curiosity that seemed to sparkle in Luna's eyes whenever she was in his company. A slight chuckle could be heard from across the room and all the guests turned their attention to its source.

"I'm sure you'll agree that good taste, rather than a product of good breeding, is an attribute of being in tune with the times." Raye smirked in satisfaction when Artemis's features grew red with indignation as a response to her comment. Raye raised an eyebrow at Serena, throwing down a challenge, which she didn't hesitate to accept.

"However, Art Deco being what it is requires a true contemporary mind to understand its avant-garde charm. Yet, it cannot compare to the lavish designs and sophistication of the past." Serena voiced. Her comment was diplomatic in that it satisfied both sides of the argument without causing either party offense. She smiled triumphantly at Raye, who glowered back as if saying that she would still win the war.

The depression had had many repercussions on every day society, even on the elite of London. Escalating prices had also founded the rise of cheaper entertainment, such as stamp collecting, but nothing more so than household games. After dinner, Mrs Stilley had suggested that the three young ladies of the circle sit together and play a friendly game of Scrabble. She had suggested it in such a way that if any of them had refused they would have not only been snubbing each other, but insulting the hostess. All three complied, although none did so willingly.

At first, they played in silence. All of them sizing each other up, trying to assess the strengths and weakness of their rivals. Mina, who was not at all used to such tension and did not like restraining her speech, was the first to break the silence.

"I hear the weather's been horrid in the country." She commented simply. Raye scoffed and gave her a look that resembled disbelief.

"It's at times like this when I truly appreciate the value of silence." Raye commented. A surprised gasp emerged from Mina's mouth as her lips formed a tight line of barely contained anger.

"I would have believed that your temperament would have led to you enjoying it very frequently." Serena shot back.

"At least I have the courage to say what I mean plainly." Raye hissed, her eyes flashing.

"I was attempting to spare your feelings, but it seems gallantry is completely lost on you. Well then, let me say what I intended in plain language so the you will be in no doubt of my meaning." Serena moved closer and lowered her voice so that it was barely above a whisper. "You're not only arrogant, but conceited. On top of that you're rude, obnoxious and what many would call the epitome of a loose woman."

"At least I don't pretend not to have desires or passions. Society has no claim over what I do, who I love or how I lust. I live my own life and I do it in the open. Unlike some." Raye sneered, her fingers clasped in tight fists.

"Many say that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit because it can be achieved by anyone in certain circumstances. Courage is not always a true measure of character, but rather of more material bearings such as wealth." Mina commented calmly. She looked up at the two flabbergasted women before her and smiled sweetly. Her scatterbrained mask once again taking over her fine features. Raye threw her head back and laughed, earning many disapproving glances.

"The girl has backbone, good to see." Raye smiled at Mina with new found respect. They once again played in silence, but this time a dangerous idea was blooming in Serena's mind. It was insane to be sure, but even more tempting. For the first time, Serena underestimated the repercussions her actions would have. If she had been aware of what would happen, would she have ever made the suggestion?

Perhaps. But then again, maybe not.

"Girls, I have a proposition to make." Serena stated easily, causing the other two to look up at her curiously. "We're all famous in our own ways. Each of us known for breaking hearts, for being the belle of one ball or the other. Perhaps it's time that we settled the whole thing once and for all. It's time that we find which one of us is best at playing the game."

"What do you have in mind?" Raye practically purred, adrenaline already pumping through her body at the prospect of adventure and scandal.

"Quite simple really, we're each assigned to seduce one man."

Mina giggled at Serena words, causing her to raise an eyebrow in warning.

"Why, that's simple." Mina replied demurely. It took all of Serena's self control not to roll her eyes.

"The first woman to seduce not only her designated man, but the men of her two rivals wins." Serena finished. She could see Raye nodding her head in approval and a glimmer of excitement in Mina's eyes. "What do you ladies think? Are you up for the game?"

"It leaves one question. Who are the men?" Raye asked and Serena smiled. Mina also nodded, acknowledging that she too was game.

"Well, they'll have to be three men who we can be certain will never come in contact with one another. Can you think of anyone?" Serena replied.

"Malachite Davenport. Chillingly handsome, but equally cold hearted. No sense of humor whatsoever and very picky with women, the classic British man." Raye suggested taking on a heavy accent as she recited the list of Malachite's charms.

"I'll take him." Mina stated quickly. On seeing the quizzical glances of the other two, she giggled. "Do you think you're the only two that can have fun?" Mina felt that she had something to prove to the other women. Even if she lost the bet of being able to seduce Malachite, she would no doubt secure their respect.

"Jadeite de Winter. American, flamboyant, insatiable when it comes to flirting with women." Serena suggested her tone uninterested.

"Mine." Raye stated calmly, her eyes flashing with excitement. "Comics are always entertaining, and foolish. He should be easy." Serena nodded.

"Which leaves me." Serena stated.

"Darien Shields, born in France but raised here in London. I'm sure you've all heard of him." Mina commented, smiling calmly at Serena. Serena in turn smiled. Who hadn't heard of Darien Shields? He was said to be ruthless in the business world, earning millions. Why, in such times it was absolutely unheard of. On top of that, he was said to be devilishly handsome, charming and cunning. Everyone deplored him because they envied his good fortune. Serena smiled, he seemed a worthy enough opponent.

"He'll be interesting." She commented with a sly smile. "Now girls, in order to win one needs to acquire declarations of love from all three men. And she needs to have proof of it, in a letter, or a proposal or the such."

Raye rolled her eyes in a gesture that screamed _of course._ While Mina merely nodded.

"Good, we're safe, cause I'm certain that the three men we have chosen do not know each other so they can't spoil our game. I even believe that Jadeite and Darien quite dislike each other." Mina added shyly.

Raye placed a cigar in a long black holder and pressed it against her lips, taking a deep breath before exhaling swirling waves of smoke.

"So the game begins." She purred, her voice as rich as established red wine.


	2. Chapter 2

I know I know, it's late and it's taken forever to update but remember were in exam season, and both me and my editor (the fabulous Deadly Diva) have been bombarded with work. So I hope you'll all understand, and it's a pretty long chapter with our favourite men making their first appearances. I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to tell me what you all think.

To the reviews on anon, Jedite'sFlame, ladytokyo, artemis366, Jackie, MariKris, Secret Heart , angeleyez1071: thankyou all for your reviews, you know that it's your constant support that keeps me going. I hope you love this chapter, tell me if you do and feel free to analyze the characters as much as u like. Once again I apologies about the update being so late but hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner. Love you all and thankyou!.

ToFoxibabz21: Every time I read your review I feel a little more guilty, I'll try and make the next update quicker, and I'm sorry it took so long. But hey hopefully the longer chapter makes up for it, and do tell me what you think. Thanks for the review.

To Ishq: I'm not sure whether the other characters will come into it, it was just with tourniquet I found it really hard to manage ten main characters, but we'll see maybe I'll bring them in later in the story. The three men are hard to get, but then again, let's not forget the girls who are involved. Hehe. Thankyou for reviewing.

To ssj2Lizzie: Thankyou for the offer, at the moment I have an editor but if I ever do need help then I will certainly ask you. Thanks for the review and remember to tell me what you think afterwards.

To yellow: Thankyou, it's great to know that you've enjoyed all of my stories. Do you have a favorite? Hopefully you'll love this one too. Thanks so much for reviewing, I truly appreciate it.

To teelillies: I don't really come up with amazing ideas, I just find normal stories give them a twist and put them in a strange or romantic setting. Hehe. And your right there definitely will be drama ahead although not the type your expecting. Hehe.

To Becx: oh, but you have to admit things are so much more interesting when the girls don't get along. The 30s does have this aura of intrigue and mystique around it doesn't it? I had always wanted to do a bit of research on it and this was a good excuse to start. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the story.

To thebodyfarm : I have to say I'm biased here, so the main par are definitely sere and darien. But don't worry some of my favorite stories are rei/jed ones and I love writing about those two so they'll be playing a big big role in the story, and I'll add more of them in just for you. Enjoy!

To lambs: trust me second chapter in and I'm starting to think 'what did I get myself into' but hey, the challenge has been worth it so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to tell me what you think. And thanks for reviewing.

To Xiran: I love your name, it sounds and looks really cool, what does it mean? I thankyou for your kind words, and agree about the 1930s it has this certain mystique that keeps drawing people to it. I truly do appreciate your review and your compliments about my writing. Thankyou.

To Mitsukino Tennyo: I must say you've been one of my most loyal reviewers. I do hope you know how much your continued support means to me. Rei's name is rei hino, rei matrice was her grandmother, the surnames changed because rei got her father's last name. I love writing fanfics so it's my pleasure, but I'm not sure how many more stories I have in me. Lol, thanks once again. PS: you have no idea how much it means to me to know that you've told your friends about my story. Thankyou!

To daisy31: thankyou so much, it's absolutely amazing to have such incredible support. What will happen, well I'm still figuring it all out myself, but I'll tell you one thing, the bet is going to be the least of everyone's worries. It will be a catalyst for major major drama. Hehe, I can't tell you much more without giving anything away. As to it working out in the end I'm not sure, I'm still deciding on the ending. It was happy for red silk so I don't know but it's not going to be all sad I'll guarantee that. Enjoy!

To SilverWolf2105: Yeah I wanted it to have a semi modern feel, I'm glad to hear from you again, I was beginning to worry when you didn't review for a while. Like seriously with every update I really look forward to your reviews. Your right, surprises there will be plenty, especially for the guys! Hehe. I wasn't born to this, I mean I've had to spent a lot of time improving my writing, I went through highschool with all my teachers telling me I had no talent, with mundane and average stories. So yeah, its been a long hard wrong and its not over yet but hey, these days I have a lot more support. **(big hugs)** and hey I know it took me forever to update but I'll try and get the next one out sooner.

To Amethyst-Heart: no one reviews quite like you do, and they really make my day when I receive a review from you. Your words never cease to humble me, to remind me why I've dedicated so much of my time to fanfiction, you make it worth while. I'm not sure if I do deserve the compliments you've bestowed on me, but I accept them with the up most honor, I thank you with all my heart, although the words will never convey the true depth of my gratitude. I understand your time constraints more than you know, being a uni student myself, I know how hard it is to juggle life with academia, but never the less I do appreciate your reviews and I can't wait to hear what you think about red silk. I love the fact that you notice the most minute details, the title took me forever to figure out, I wanted it to sound sensual, be contradictory and convey the rich lifestyle associated with the story. So thankyou for noticing it, it makes all the time I spent on it worth while. I did do my research, lots and lots of it. I'm a history buff so I needed it to be as accurate and authenticity also helps make characters more realistic so it was a win win situation. I can't take credit for the grammar and spelling of this story, I'm a notorious speller and my grammar isn't all that great either, but I do have a fabulous editor, and she's the one that makes all that happen. And I'll definitely take your advice on that sentence. Thankyou about your words about my characters, I've had so many rejections in the real world lately with my writing that its been rather confronting to say the least. Your words have really helped me to keep true to what I love doing. I think this story is a tad less dramatic than my first too, but yeah, there's different sides to serenity that will show themselves eventually. As for her not being married, there is a reason for that, and you'll see exactly why in the next few chapters, it's not just that she couldn't be with darien if she were married, there's a deeper history there that will reveal itself eventually. I hope you can review again soon, I'd dearly love to hear what you think about the guys. Till next time my dear. And thankyou once again.

To deadly Diva: what can I say, I'd be lost without you, I mean seriously your not only my editor but a really good friend and you're the one that helps me out when I have serious writing issues. Your like my one woman think tank. Thankyou for being there, for being my guiding star for the past year (s?) you've been there ever since day one, and I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you, and everything you've done for me. Thankyou thankyou thankyou.

**To reviewers on arias:**

To djindie, lyss, Megan, furlynn, stacey, angelfire, lostvangel, makura, UsaRose, MMHYUM, glicky, Laylia, SerenareyChiba, UsaRose: thankyou all for your reviews, you know that it's your constant support that keeps me going. I hope you love this chapter, tell me if you do seriously your comments so far have really left me a bit overwhelmed, I've never had this much response from a story on aria's ink so I'm really really honoured. Once again I apologies about the update being so late but hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner. Love you all and thankyou!.

To ningyosara: yeah I do know her, she's been really loyal and yeah, she's amazing. Don't worry mina and rei will have their fair share in this story as well. I can't tell you much but I can tell you that there's loads of drama ahead.

To xMoonPrincessx: hey reviewing is never futile, it lets me know you guys are reading my stories, enjoying them and it motivates me to write more, although sometimes other things get in the way, on the most part reviews mean faster updates so yeah. Don't worry I always take you guys very seriously. Thankyou you have no idea how important it is to me to hear someone call my writing amazing. Thankyou!

To SovernofEvil: I've definitely tried to sustain the style of this story consistently in this chapter, and I really hope that your not disappointed. But do tell me what you think, and let me know if its getting exciting. Thanks so much for your review, especially since it was WISE.

To vtong8: the amount of time I had to spend trying to figure out how the girls each got their proofs, but I hope it'll make for interesting reading, so stay in tune for the next few chapters cause that's when all the drama really begins. Thanks for reviewing.

To CappuchinoPrincezz : lol, I love your name, I'm thinking we share a caffeine addiction, yes no? well tell me if I'm right. Lol. I'll try and update soon with the next chapter, thanks heaps for reviewing.

To BonovoxSM: that so wasn't a cliff hanger, but the one at the end of this chapter is. Sorry, but I'll warn you know this story is going to be the mother of all cliffhangers, the way its going I'm going to have you all hanging after every chapter. But on the bright side, the guys are introduced in this chapter. Thanks for the review.

To kyuui: I'm not sure what ooc is so I can't really answer your question. And I really don't know if the other senshi will be coming into this, at this point I think not, just because it gets really hard juggling all those characters but they might, we'll see. Thanks for the support.

To Darrien4Serena: lol, that really wasn't a cliffhanger, that was just a convenient way of ending a chapter, the ending of this story is more of a cliffhanger. Hehe, but I'm warning you know that there will be heaps of cliffhangers in this story, but on the good side, it'll ensure that things are interesting and I'm sorry it took so long to update, I'll try and get it done sooner next time.

Don't forget to review people!

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Serena passed along the length of her room, her embroidered cream robe fluttering noisily with her hasty movements. Exasperated, she sat down not wanting to wear out the fine carpet her father had imported to satisfy one of her passing fancies. She was beginning to think twice about the challenge she had proposed.

Exactly how did one go about seducing someone like Darien Shields?

Her knowledge of his character told her that he was very different from her normal conquests. Experience had taught Serena that most men were not attracted to a woman's body, beauty or wit. Rather, she had found that men were most attracted to the look of admiration in a woman's eyes. They loved the way such looks reinforced their confidence and renewed their manhood. However, Serena knew that pretending to be infatuated with Darien would get her nowhere. Why, the man probably had a harem of willing woman with not only admiration, but true love sparkling in their eyes.

Serena swore quietly under her breath. This unladylike gesture only occurred at times of intense frustration and only when she was alone. She would never allow such a slip in front of company, no matter how much she trusted them. Darien Shields was going to be a very slippery catch. Her instincts told her that the only way she could secure him would to be to behave in the exact opposite fashion she usually did to attract lovers. She would have to insult him, take away his confidence to a degree that he could only look to her to give it back to him.

A satisfied smile began to play on full lips. It wouldn't hurt her own ego to have a man like Darien Shields tailing behind her. After all, men were all the same, some were just better at playing at the game than others. However, none would ever be as good as she was.

But perhaps, Serena was too quick in declaring victory.

There was still another hurdle in her way, and that was the problem of actually acquiring an acquaintance with the infamous Darien. What's more she wanted to be sure that he thought that she was completely untouchable before he had a chance to lay eyes on her. Her eyebrows pulled together in a dissatisfied manner. Whom did she know that would have a close relationship with Darien Shields? What's more, she'd have to be able to blackmail them in order to ensure loyalty. She almost laughed at her own foolishness.

Andrew Black.

When they had had a little fling a while ago she had helped him out of a little tight spot with another lover and he owed her. Best of all, she was quite certain that she had heard a rumor claiming that Andrew was Darien's closest friend. She quickly wrote a note to Andrew declaring that he had been neglecting her and the she desperately wanted to see him. She rang for the butler and when he arrived at her door she told him that the letter was to be delivered with the outmost urgency.

Once that was done, she sat down and smiled.

Perhaps this would be easy after all.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Raye fingered her black lace shawl sensuously as she walked into a local tavern. She was wearing red, her signature color. The dress was in itself scandalous and completely inappropriate. Yet, no one would make the mistake of confusing her with a whore. This was not on account of her hair, which was richly piled on top of her head nor the blazing rubies that swung from her earlobes. It was on account of her arrogance, the way she tilted her head and the dissatisfied glare she gave everyone.

She walked into the tavern with such an aura of self-confidence and pride that it seemed to be the most natural thing in the world. No one would have suspected that such an action broke every single rule of a tightly bound society. She could feel eyes on her, some with curiosity and others with poorly concealed desire. She was used to being the center of attention and dismissed it easily. She walked calmly to a gaming table were a group of four men were playing a game of poker.

One of the men, who had a dazzling mane of blonde hair, suddenly threw his head back with laughter and threw his cards on the table. His fellow players gave each other disconcerting looks and muttered under their breaths. They were visibly irritated by the mischievous gleam in the blonde's eyes and the arrogant smile dancing on his lips.

Rei pursed her lips. 'So this is Jadeite' she thought to herself. She disliked him already, as she did all men who did not immediately take notice of her when she walked into the room. She walked towards the table calmly, with the grace of a panther stalking prey. She allowed her finger brush against Jadeite's shoulder, walking behind him as he turned his head. She allowed her fingers to trail along his back to his other shoulder. He turned in the other direction slowly, his smile had faded at her touch. Rei bent forward slightly, giving him a teasing glance of her cleavage as she seductively removed the cigar from his lips.

"Rei Hino," She purred, before straightening and wrapping the cigar in her own lips and taking a long puff. She then turned her attention to the man adjacent to Jadeite. She raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes. The man in turn sighed, got up, nodded to his so-called friends, and left promptly. Rei smiled triumphantly and took the seat.

"Deal." She instructed to the man opposite her, before taking another long puff of Jadeite's cigar. She took her cards and played calmly, a cold layer of ice coating her features. A mighty effort it was, considering the smoldering glares she was receiving from Jadeite.

By the end of the night, distraction had led Jadeite into losing a small fortune. However, he was not in the least concerned with what was to him a few loose pennies. He was absolutely enchanted by the woman sitting beside him. Not enchanted in sappy romantic way, heavens no! Jadeite was far too worldly to believe in such silly things. However, he knew that there was something very different about this woman. She didn't have the pretensions of all other women he had meet in the past. Brainless all of them, and aspiring to be 'ladies' at that. No, this Rei Hino was no lady and not only was she aware of it, she flaunted it.

It was making Jadeite's blood boil.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mina sighed and shook her head slowly in frustration. Malachite was sitting no more than a few feet away from her, and she had no means of communicating with him except hoping to make eye contact. It was not that she was not attractive. Mina knew she was pretty. It was just that she didn't have that something that made people turn and stare. She faded into the background, but that could also have to do with the wealthy matrons that had supposedly taken her under their wings. Her limited means meant that she had to observe the rules of society impeccably or else she would run the risk of being an old maid. After all, the older ladies had exclaimed repeatedly, what man would want to marry a penniless whore?

They had also restricted her life with a number of other hypocritical rules. She was not to be seen with painted features, while they walked around with rouged lips. Mina sighed. She was horribly tempted to stomp her foot or make some other absurdly childish gesture in order to gain Malachite's attention. She bit her bottom lip and forced herself to concentrate. She knew that she didn't stand a chance at winning the bet, but she had to seduce Malachite. Although she did not consciously understand why she longed for respect from Rei and Serena. Deep down she knew it had something to do with the fact that they were the only two living souls that had acknowledged her mind, and not just her looks and virginity.

'If only I could get him to notice me someplace where no one knew who I was.' Mina thought wistfully as she slowly rested her head against the back of her chair. She closed her eyes for a moment and then she threw them open violently. That was it. She needed a secret identity of some sort. Adrenaline began coursing through her veins and caused her heart to beat against her chest rapidly. Slowly, a small smile began to curve on her lips and she sat back and enjoyed the rest of the party with real joy.

Unfortunately Mina was so wrapped up in her own dilemma that she failed to notice Malachite's stormy azure eyes watching her intently.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

"How dare you presume you have the right to come back into this house! Get out." Desdemona Shields sneered. Her deep azure eyes were pulsating with fire while her loose strands of blonde hair had escaped their tight trap and encapsulated her face. A blush stained her cheeks and her shapely lips were pressed together tightly. Darien completely ignored his mother's tirade and calmly took his cigar away from his lips and breathed out a flurrying puff of smoke. His hands were gloved in soft ebony leather while the rest of him was clothed in the finest tailored white linen suit money could buy. Where Darien was calm and self assured, his younger brother Sapphire was quite the opposite.

"Mother you are quite over-reacting. It is not my fault if she climbed into my bed. It was quite out of my control I assure you." Sapphire staggered his words, running his hands through his dishevelled hair. It took all of Darien's self control not to break out laughing at how appallingly guilty his little brother looked. New anger flared in their mother's eyes at Sapphire's words.

"I suppose her clothes just happened to fall off and alcohol just poured down your throat miraculously too!" She snapped. Darien had to fake a cough in order to cover his laughter. The situation was truly hilarious in his eyes.

"I am no child mother! Do not speak to me in such a manner!"

Darien's smile died on his lips. He had never heard his brother use such a tone in front of a lady, and their mother at that. The situation had suddenly turned deadly serious and as a result Darien's deep azure eyes narrowed and hardened.

"I shall speak to you in whatever way I wish, especially when you conduct yourself like you were raised in a pig sty. As long as you live under my roof, you will obey my rules." Desdemona hissed, her eyes flashing and her fists clenched.

"Then perhaps I shouldn't be under your-." Darien's head snapped up, Sapphire had gone too far.

"Sapphire." Darien's voice cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. "Perhaps you should leave us for a while. Your activities last night have undoubtedly worn you out; you need rest." Sapphire opened his mouth to protest but a very pointed look from his brother told him it was best not to do so. Sapphire glared at both his mother and brother before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

"This is your influence Darien. I have done nothing to deserve this! I can't even walk out of the house without hanging my head in shame." His mother whispered as she fell into a chair utterly exhausted.

"I'll take care of Sapphire's indiscretions; you have no need to worry about such matters." Darien replied easily, ignoring his mother's frustration completely.

"If you are going to show him the back exits and teach him to bribe my butlers then don't trouble yourself." Desdemona hissed, glancing away. Darien took one long look at his mother, for a moment he was silent. Then, as if he had suddenly gone mad, he threw his head back and laughed.

"Really mother, your melodramatics are entirely wasted on me. I know that you don't give a damn about what does old hens say in their sewing circles. Now tell me what's really bothering you."

"Sapphire's not like you Darien. He can't live two lives and he can't forsake the luxuries of society. He doesn't have the strength to face ridicule."

Darien tilted his head back slightly and sighed. "He was always the self righteous do-gooder type. I have no idea where he gets it from." Even his mother smiled at this last comment.

"I always hoped he'd rub off on you."

Darien smirked at his mother lovingly picking up her joking tone easily. "Please, if years of etiquette couldn't tame me nothing can. I'm just of bad cloth or something equally ridiculous." Darien replied his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"It doesn't matter what you think you naturally are, you're not getting any younger Darien. It's time you settled down." Darien fought the urge to roll his eyes. He shook his head, took one last long puff of his cigar before getting up.

"Well it's clear that you're feeling better, and I just remembered that I have a very pressing engagement." He moved to his mother and gently kissed her forehead.

"Engagement being the ideal word."

"Good bye mother." Darien replied firmly before leaving his mother's house. He could not help but smile as he made his way to his own home. His mother had tried to be firm with him in childhood. However, even then Darien could sense that her heart was not in her scolding. In time he learned that he had gained his rebellious zeal from his mother. Yet that did not mean that he understood her. He despised society and thus did not conform to its rules, however his mother was the exact opposite. She held up the rules almost religiously and he had yet to see her break any of its conventions even in private. Despite his very recent failing, his brother Sapphire was much the same.

That being said, Darien had never understood why his mother had never seriously confronted him about his behavior in adulthood. She had never once threatened his inheritance or drove him out of the house. A smirk passed his lips. Perhaps Desdemona knew him too well. For if she had tried either tactic he would have merely stormed out, inheritance and tradition be damned.

Darien climbed into his elegant Rolls-Royce and slowly breathed in the scent of the leather seats. He knew it was probably in bad taste to flaunt such an expensive vehicle during times of poverty, but most of his bad activities seemed to be in bad taste. What harm could another supposed sin do? He drove home quietly, his mind only partially on his driving. He would have to have a few words with his brother, and firm ones at that. Darien would make sure that his brother never took that tone with their mother again. However, he could not help but smile. His brother's actions had filled him with an almost paternal pride. He was glad that even if it was just once Sapphire had made his own decision.

He pulled over automatically when reaching his home, his instincts guiding his actions more than conscious thought. Darien's home was not a mansion as such, but it was no pitiable hut either. It was certainly luxurious considering the times of the depression and was much larger than what the lifestyle of a bachelor demanded. To the surprise of many, Darien had overseen even the slightest contributions in the décor of his home. Thus every small piece of furniture resounded with an outer personification of Darien's personality. It was masculine above all else, with rich mahogany wood and ostentatious Victorian designs making up most of the furniture. However, paintings of his home country France added an extra dimension of color and vibrancy to his rooms. Darien took of his coat and hat and carelessly tossed the items onto a nearby chair. He had already begun unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt as he made his way to his bedroom. He had expected to be met with the comfort of the familiar, however he was greeted only with vexation.

"Why are you still here?" He asked dryly, turning his back to her. He discarded the woman's presence entirely and he continued to remove his shirt. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly, what had her name been? Bonne, Beatrice, Becky?

She in turn sat up in his bed, allowing the ebony silk sheets to fall from her hands and settle around her waist leaving her upper torso completely exposed to his gaze. She leaned back on her arms pushing her chest slightly forward, a smirk playing on her lips.

"I was bored, and thought I'd give you the honor of my company." She purred, despite her husky tone her words carried a pretension that irritated Darien to no end. He turned to her sharply and for a moment he allowed his eyes to be take in the sight of her half naked form. He slowly moved his eyes back up her body and then settled firmly on her eyes.

"You are most kind, but I'm not inclined to entertain company at present. So if you would kindly remove yourself from my presence it would be much appreciated. I'm sure your husband would enjoy such a display more than me at present." He replied, his voice completely natural, and his eyes lacked any form of emotion as he stared at her blankly.

Her expression however morphed from hurt to rage in a matter of moments. She grasped the sheets around her waist with fury and pulled them up to cover her exposed flesh protectively.

"Do you have any idea what I went through to be here? I am not your whore Darien." The woman yelled in outrage. Darien closed his eyes and tried to control his temper. Unlike other men, his anger did not manifest itself in violence or other such primitive things. It showed itself through what could almost be termed cruelty. On the surface Darien's expression changed and his eyes almost looked tender. However, deep down he was furious.

He walked towards the woman slowly, and smiled when he saw a blush staining her cheeks as a result of the intensity of his gaze. He placed his hands on either side of her neck and slowly moved them down her shoulders and arms, caressing her skin with the action. His movements caused her to once again let go of the sheets covering her nude form. Darien allowed his gaze to wash over her slowly. He gently reached out and cupped one of her breasts, squeezing it teasingly.

"No, you couldn't possibly be my whore could you?" He whispered the words in her ear and they cracked like a whiplash. The woman gasped with shock and stormed towards the door, grabbing her clothes and then promptly exiting the room. Darien merely rolled his eyes.

He was getting bored with these games.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Rei pulled her black shawl closer to her as a cool breeze left a trail of goose bumps on her alabaster skin. Her smile was radiant, as it always was when she was completely satisfied with herself. Jaedite's reaction to her had been priceless; she had him eating out of her hand already. Rei gleamed as another surge of pride went through her. She was going to win this bet easily.

"I'd like a word madam." The deep masculine voice behind her caused her to stop. For a moment panic began to ravage her mind. It did not last long, after all she was Rei Hino. She was not scared of some man. She turned around slowly, as if she was doing the voice a great favor. However, she could not prevent her eye brows from shooting up when her eyes meet Jadeite's.

"Yes?" She replied nonchalantly, as she flipped her head in what seemed like a careless action, but what was designed to be seductive and flirtatious.

In that moment, Jadeite experienced something that he had never encountered before. He was at a complete loss as to what to say. He had followed her from the bar, but in that duration he had never once thought of what he would say when he finally caught up to her. He could have sworn at himself and was beginning to feel very pathetic underneath her gaze. Then an idea occurred to him and a smug smile began to play on his lips.

"I believe you owe me a cigar Miss, or is it Mrs Hino?" Rei smirked back at him, not entirely certain how to reply. She choose the option that came to her most naturally, arrogance.

"It's miss. Ask one of the bar men for a cigar on my account." She replied, turning and resuming her path.

"I'd much prefer if you were to personally replace it for me. I'd be more than happy to accompany you to your home in order for you to do so." Rei felt a mixture of anger and amusement go through her. She turned back to him abruptly, walking closer to him, so that she could make it clear to him that his stature didn't intimate her.

"That's very presumptuous," she returned haughtily, eyes flashing. She saw something pass in Jadeite's eyes and in an instant his eyes seemed to darken. If she hadn't been so overwhelmed by the feelings raging through her because of their close proximity she would have recognised the look as lust immediately.

"Not nearly as presumptuous as this." With that Jadeite wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her to him, bringing his lips down on hers. The kiss was brutal and Rei could feel her knees going weak. However, when his hands started roaming over her body she came back to her senses. She pushed on his chest as hard as she could. Jadeite, not expecting the movement, stumbled backwards.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Rei hissed before slapping him hard across the face. With that, she turned on her heel and promptly made her way home.

Her smile returned ten fold as she moved away from him.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Serena waited impatiently. She had practiced what she was going to say a hundred times, but her heart refused to stop racing. She brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face and ignored the urge to start banging against the door. Her ears practically perked up when she heard the sounds of shuffling footsteps approaching.

The large mahogany wood opened slowly. Andrew was standing on the other side, his hair slightly dishevelled, but that was its usual state of being. A smile crept onto his features instantly on seeing her. He pushed the door further open and outstretched his arms in order to give her a big hug. He embraced her tightly, leaving his hand on the small of her back as he guided her to the living room.

"Now I would love to believe that you came here to enjoy my company, but I know you better than that. What do you need Serena?" He asked, his tone was not that of mocking but rather teasing banter. Serena pretended to be outraged, and slapped his hand playfully.

"Andrew, how can you say such things? You take no pity on my poor heart." Serena replied, her lips pouting slightly as she imitated the flirting style of old southern belles. Andrew chuckled lightly and shook his head, urging her to take a seat. She did so, a genuine smile caressing her lips. Serena could not help it; Andrew's presence always seemed to put her at ease.

"Now I know it's something important." He smirked at her and offered her a drink, which she politely declined. "You certainly dressed for trouble." Serena tried to feign innocence but failed miserably. He was right. He knew her well, far too well in fact. She had taken extra care with her hair and was wearing a dark cream feminine suit. The blazer was very low cut and thus a soft white scarf also hung around her neck.

"Well there might be something that you could do for me." Serena replied, smiling softly. For a moment her heart constricted as she gazed into his cheerful blue eyes. Memories flashed across of her mind of those same eyes clouded with intense pleasure, with lust and with hurt. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind quickly. What she and Andrew had shared was well in the past, and even then something had always been amiss. It seemed they were destined to be friends and no more.

"I'm listening." He replied calmly, taking a seat opposite hers and gazing at her carefully. He was only half jesting when he had teased her about her request having to be of some importance.

"I need you to put in a good word for me to one of your friends." Andrew raised an eyebrow at this.

"Who?" He asked casually, his features relaxing in what was obvious relief. It was clear that he had been expecting something far more complex.

"Darien Shields." Andrew's head snapped up and he glared at Serena with a burning conviction that almost frightened her. He stood up and walked to the other side of the room, his back to Serena. "Andrew?" Serena questioned softly.

"No Serena." He replied simply. Serena could feel anger building up and she clenched her fists.

"Why not?" She threw back, glaring daggers at his back. He turned back to her sharply.

"Why not? _Why not?_ Have you completely lost your senses? Darien isn't one of those old fools you play around with. I won't do it Serena." He hissed back, his eyes flashing.

"They may not all be old, but some of them certainly were fools." Serena replied, her tone uneven but her words cut Andrew deeply.

"Don't push me Serena." He whispered heatedly.

"I am perfectly capable of looking after myself. If you don't help me, I will seduce him without your help. It's as simple as that Andrew. I will do it." Serena replied, raising to her feet. Andrew swore quietly under his breath.

"Serena listen to me, Darien-" the words seemed to die on his lips, he ran a hand threw his hair before continuing, "There have been so many Serena, you'd be no different."

"That is not an issue." She replied calmly, rolling her eyes. Andrew stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm sure your father would love to know what your real morals are." The comment hit Serena with such conviction that it would not have been any different if he had physically hit her.

"And Rita? What would she think of your past?" Serena threw back. She couldn't believe that Andrew would use her father of all things against her.

"Why are you doing this? Why Darien of all men?" Andrew asked, but his tone was more that of a plea. Seeing the opportunity, Serena tried a different tactic. She turned away from Andrew and focused. She knew Andrew couldn't stand her tears, and waited until her eyes were glistening with unshed ones. She was about to confront him again when the living room doors were thrown open. Her entire body went rigid with the sound, for her back was to the door and she could not see who had entered.

"Darien." Andrew's voice sent a chill down Serena's spine and she swore inwardly. This was the last situation she wanted to meet Darien in! She pushed back the tears vehemently and pressed her lips together in an effort to control her frustration.

"May I speak to you in private Andrew?" Darien asked carelessly.

Serena could feel her frustration quickly evolving into anger at Darien's clear dismissal of her. She would allow no one to treat her in such a fashion! No matter what was at stake. She got to her feet and whirled around.

"It is usually customary to knock." The words had almost failed to leave her lips. Although this did not make them any less cutting. Serena could not help but staring at him, after all he was positively gorgeous - well built, with ebony hair and deep sapphire eyes. He oozed masculinity, charm and danger.

"I'm sure Andrew, my dearest friend and _host_, will forgive me." Darien replied calmly, his only gesture was raising an eyebrow in what seemed to be a mocking fashion.

"I don't believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you Mrs - " Darien continued his tone irritatingly confident.

"Darien may I present-" Andrew started automatically as if he was responding to a theatrical cue. Serena knew that his rage had not yet been fully contained after their heated argument.

"I do not wish to be introduced to ill bred boars." Serena practically hissed. She moved closer to Darien with her head held high. Although her hips swayed from side to side seductively, and more so then they usually would.

"Perhaps I should have known better than to believe rumors. They have a tendency to grossly exaggerate as they have so obviously done about you." Serena continued now standing only an arm's length away from Darien.

A smirk began to play on Darien's lips as he allowed his eyes to slowly wash over Serena's body. A dark hue started to form on Serena's cheeks are a result of his gaze, she had never been more aware of every inch of skin her clothes concealed until that moment.

"Is that so?" Darien practically purred his eyes flashing in an almost dangerous manner. "Pray, what are these rumors saying about me?"

"They claim that you are the menace of society and that you have seduced and ruined a great number of women." Serena replied slowly. She allowed her gaze to roam over him slowly, assessing him in the same way he had done to her a few moments earlier. Inside she was very glad she had such practice at lying. "Now I highly doubt that you would have been _capable_ of the latter." Her words cracked like a whip and she almost smirked from the momentary expression that crossed his face. It was clear that it had taken all of Darien's self restraint not to allow his mouth to hang open. He shook his head and began to chuckle lightly. He leaned down casually until his lips were at her ear.

"I'd be glad to show you just how _capable_ my manhood is in person." He whispered heatedly, and before Serena could push him away he placed a soft subtle kiss of the edge of her earlobe. Serena could feel her entire body trembling slightly as his breath caressed the skin of her neck. She closed her eyes to regain her composure and then pushed past him.

"Good bye Andrew; it was lovely seeing you again." Serena replied in a sickly sweet tone, flicking her head in a flirtatious manner before promptly making her exit, acting like Darien's comment hadn't effected her in the slightest. Andrew merely gave her an icy glare in return and almost growled in frustration. Darien waited until she was out of the room before turning to Andrew with a questioning look.

"Don't even think about it." Andrew replied shortly, going over to a small round oak table and pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"I already am." Darien replied, his tone not apologetic in the slightest. "She's not your lover is she?"

"Of course not, I'm practically married." Andrew cried, frustration and annoyance evident in his tone.

Darien scoffed. "Engaged is hardly married."

Andrew did not even bother to dignify that comment with a response. Instead, he downed the contents of his glass in one gulp. Darien raised an eyebrow at his friend's action. Andrew was not one for liquor, especially hard alcohol like whisky.

"Who is she? An old acquaintance for certain or else you wouldn't be so concerned about me coveting her." Although nothing could have been attained from Darien's tone, the same could not be said for the look he gave Andrew. It was a look that told Andrew that Darien would not take no for an answer.

"Serena Reynolds." Andrew replied, defeated.

"You were never a good liar Andrew. There is no way that that blonde temptress is the same frigid sweetheart of all proper society." Darien hissed his eyes almost flashing with anger. He did not take lightly to being thought a fool. However when Darien looked at the way his friend was pouring himself another drink, and the manner in which his head was bent in shame it was clear that he had been telling the truth. He ran a hand through his hair in order to curb his frustration. He knew that he couldn't't press Andrew any further. For now.

"When is the rest of the party expected to arrive?" Darien asked, changing the subject purposefully.

Darien did not fail to notice Andrew pressing his lips together in anger at his question. He knew that Andrew would like nothing more to confront him about Serena, to demand that he stay away from her. However, Darien also knew that Andrew had learned from his previous experience. Andrew would have known that there would be no point. Even as his friend sighed, Darien did not experience guilt. Andrew was over reacting like he always did. He was relieved that Andrew finally gave into the change in topic.

"Malachite should be here shortly, and you know how Jadeite is."

Darien almost rolled his eyes. How could he not know how Jadeite was; the man seemed to have no concept of time. The two of them had exchanged many heated words over Jadeite's punctuality-or lack thereof. Darien was not a man that had ever been used to being left waiting.

"I have business that I need to attend to, I'm sure you three will be fine here." Andrew stated hurriedly. Darien threw a worried glance over his friend. He had not thought that his attentions towards Serena would upset Andrew to such an extent.

"There is no call for you too leave." Darien urged quietly. Andrew shook his head and gave Darien a disbelieving look.

"You don't understand, you never will. Sadly my friend, you will never understand what it is to love. By the time you do, then it will be too late." Andrew's tone held the sombre resonance of prophecy. For a moment alarm began to burn in Darien's blood however he made certain it quickly faded.

"You underestimate me." He replied simply.

"For your sake I hope you're right. Because if you hurt her Darien, I will make sure you pay for it." Andrew left leaving nothing but the heavy burden of his threatening words in his wake.

Darien sighed heavily and allowed himself to fall into one of Andrew's chairs. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to clear his cluttered thoughts. If it had been anyone else he would have gladly reconsidered her in light of his friendship with Andrew. Yet there was something deeply intriguing about Serena. She seemed like a total contradiction and Darien was determined to find out how her mind worked. He needed a challenge and someone spirited to keep him entertained on nights. He shook his head and smiled. How on earth did she manage to keep up that ridiculous image of hers? The sound of the door opening broke Darien's train of thought.

"Ridiculously punctual as always Malachite. It would not surprise me at all old friend if people started setting their clocks by your comings and goings." Darien greeted warmly, extending his hand and shaking Malachite's firmly. Malachite took of his hat and coat and set them on an unused chair before replying.

"I will never understand why it took us so long to start telling Jadeite that these meetings started an hour earlier." Malachite stated calmly. There was something akin to amusement in his tone, but one could never tell with Malachite. The man was worse then Darien when it came to keeping a tight reign of his emotions. He appeared to have no weaknesses, no feelings and no attachments. Only recently had Darien learnt that nothing could be further from the truth.

"Yet he still manages to be late. I'm sure you'll agree that takes true talent." Malachite chuckled slightly at the comment. "Care for a brandy?" Darien asked. As Malachite nodded indicating his consent, Darien slowly made his way to the corner table to pour them both drinks.

"We'll I'm glad to see that I haven't missed anything." Jadeite commented, his tone rimmed with amusement and its ever-present mocking nature as he walked through the door. It irritated Darien beyond belief that no matter how late he was, Jadeite would never rush to meet an appointment nor would he apologise. Darien sniggered before turning to Jadeite.

"I suppose for a man who seems to have missed his share of brains it would seem like nothing at all to be an hour late to a pre-arranged meeting." Darien replied as he walked over and handed Malachite his drink. His tone had been completely neutral, but Jadeite did not fail to pick up on his annoyance.

"What can I say? Being a true gentleman, I was always taught that a woman takes precedence over anything." Malachite and Darien merely had to exchange a glance to know that they were both inwardly rolling their eyes.

"Shall we get down to business _gentlemen?_" It was not a statement but a command on Darien's part. He made sure to give Jadeite a pointed look as to emphasise his point. "Has the shipment arrived?" Darien asked, turning his attention Malachite. It took a few moment for Malachite to reply for he had had to hide a laugh behind a cough at Darien and Jadeite's antics.

"It arrived late last night." Malachite reported.

"I'll send a man over tomorrow to collect the material. It shall take a week for it to get to the markets." Jadeite replied. Darien frowned slightly as he studied the blonde man. There was something deeply unnerving about the him. Although sorely tempted to at times, Darien could never describe Jadeite as childish or immature. Yet, Jadeite did have a sort of reckless carelessness about him that could irritate Darien beyond all belief. Then there were other times, such as these when they talked business, where he could be almost intimidatingly serious.

"No trouble with the shipment I hope?" Malachite inquired. Darien gave him a dismissive gesture in reply.

"Nothing new, just the old guards insisting they need more compensation for their pains." Darien murmured. Jadeite merely nodded and then leaned back on his chair, taking a cigar from his breast pocket putting it to his lips and lighting it up leisurely. He closed his eyes as he inhaled and a soft smirk played on his lips as he exhaled the smoke and relived a memory of only hours ago.

"Do either of you know anything about a woman named Rei Hino?"

Darien took a sip of his brandy and allowed his limbs to relax after the tension that surrounded their business dealings passed. He and Malachite had always been close, and even though he hated to admit it, he had even learned to enjoy Jadeite's company on occasion. Albeit those occasions only occurred very rarely.

"She's an outcast, ridiculously wealthy and from what I hear positively beautiful. A spitfire though, I think she even insulted the old man Stilley at his own home the other night." Malachite replied, his voice seemed to always contain a soft sombre quality like a deeply matured red wine. However, his eyes were flashing with amusement. Jadeite had never had a shortage of woman, and this was the first time he had heard him express any interest in one of them outside commenting on a her talents inside the bedroom.

"Can it be that you have decided to abandon the freedoms of bachelorhood and surrender to the humbling experience of love." Darien mocked, chuckling lightly. "If that is the case you've certainly found a woman that seems to have been made for you." Jadeite glared at Darien sharply.

"Please, the day one us gets married will be the day that I pack my bags and leave this country permanently. Really, I'd like to have a good few words with whoever it was who invented this marriage business. It's the bondage of all men, whether wed or not." Jadeite commented, taking another long puff of his cigar. He did not, and would not, think about the fire that had coursed through him at her touch, or that fact that she had been haunting his thoughts. He had spent his entire life mocking such foolish men and he would not become one of them. Not in this life anyway.

"Well as much as I would love to stay, I have to make it back to my mistress' apartment so I can make a public appearance leaving there in the morning." Malachite stated, slowly raising to his feet. "Tomorrow?" He confirmed with Jadeite. Jadeite in turn nodded.

"Tomorrow." Malachite nodded, and promptly made his exit.

"What about you?" Jadeite asked Darien.

"I think I'll spend the night here. After all I was ridiculously drunk when I was walking out of the tavern." Jadeite smirked and nodded knowingly.

"Yourself?"

"At home sulking, a rather painful loss at cards I'm afraid." Jadeite replied. He did not mention his rejection by Rei-after all that had not been apart of the planned façade. The two men sat in silence for a long while, each immersed in his own thoughts. Although Jadeite wanted to leave, he could not do so yet. He could not be seen leaving the same place only moments after Malachite. After all, the three men were not meant to be in contact with each other and they kept up the façade religiously. Darien and Jadeite had even gone so far as to act like they immensely disliked each other, which of course was not astonishingly difficult because when they had first met it had been entirely true. The time they had spent together had allowed their friendship to grow and plain dislike to die down into occasional annoyance.

The three men had grown close after they had began shipping in goods from France. After all the times were hard, and in such occasions nothing was more important than if not anything else, having the appearance of wealth. Unfortunately with soaring prices, even common luxuries were beginning to be out of the reach of what had once been incredibly prominent families. So, the men had started buying goods such as silks, lace and brandy from France and smuggling them to England. It was illegal of course, and downright treacherous. However, one thing all three of the men had in common was a highly pragmatic nature. Empty notions of nationalism meant nothing to them in the face of cold hard cash. Profit was indeed what they had achieved at incredible rates. Being smuggled, their goods did not have the immense burden of tariffs and thus could be sold at extremely competitive prices. However, strangely enough none of the men were in the deal for the money alone. Even during the depression, they had been able to maintain their wealth. Unfortunately, they had no other pursuits as such and this had become their entertainment.

After an hour, Jadeite left Darien alone to his thoughts. Andrew had not come home and Darien could not help but feel guilty. However, he could not relinquish his desire to pursue Serena. A dangerous smile began to play on his lips as he moved towards to window and stared out at the city.

It would only be a matter of time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I know I know, its late, but consider me and my editor were both going through exams, and naturally the whole process took a bit longer. I'll make it up to you with the next chapter okay? I hope you all enjoy the story and consider it a new years eve present. Enjoy! Before I go I'd like to thank deadly diva for everything-love you girl! Guys, don't kill me for the cliffy! Hehe.

To reviews on Mika-chan, Megan Consoer, babegalanime, Windstrail, Jedite'sFlame, shannon19, serena79, SerenityChild, Sapphire Midnight, sailor lunakitty, phellan hansine, ssj2Lizzie, hatami, Books4ever: Thankyou all so much for your kind words, and once again I'm sorry it took so long to update. But it's a really long chapter with lots happaning so I hope that makes up for it. Seriously, without you guys I proberly wouldn't be writing so just know how much your support means to me. Love you all and don't forget to review!

To yellow: I really don't know how this story is going to end. Although I do know that its going in a direction that no body would expect it to go in. I won't make it all tragedy-I can promise that but I'm not sure about just putting a happy ending on it either. I'm glad to know you enjoy my stories and thankyou ever so much for reviewing.

To enen: awww, (gives you a big hug) even if I retire from fanfiction I won't retire from writing, and who know maybe one day you'll buy my novel and read that? But the thing is I really need to work on 'serious' writing for a while to establish myself and fanfiction is beginning to get in the way of that. Then again who knows I was planning to retire after tourniquiet and two stories later I'm still here. Your support is deffinatly one of the things that makes me seriously reconsider the idea all together. Thanks so much and hopefully I'll hear from you soon.

To Mitsukino Tennyo: You my dear are absolutely adorable. Why would my comments make you blush? They are after all nothing but the truth and I demand that you accept them. You have been there from the beginning and I don't forget things like that, so I would like to say thankyou. I know what you mean, but you'll see a completely different side of rei in this chapter. She's not all bad. I know, mina is very innocent in this whole thing, but then again she needs a reality check. Darien is very close to his mother, and that'll becoume important later. Lots of people have commented on that particular passage and I'll only say one thing-this is me, which means that nothing is every completely what it seems. Thankyou soo much for the vote, I cam third in that section and I got an honerable mention in the angst category (hugs) it wouldn't have happened without people like you. Thankyou!

To Nikki Black: What will Serena and Darien do next? Well for one thing I can say that its proberly not what you expecting. What do you think will happan next, I'd really like to know what you think. Thanks for the review and don't forget to leave another one!

To AdorableAngel: You really hate Serena? I know she is bitter and hypocritical but perhaps you've missed something in the story (or I haven't written it out as clearly as I thought I had) but don't judge her too harshly. I think this chapter might change your view, but then again-it might night. Remember read between the lines-this is serena a subtle and manipulative character, you have to think like her to see through her. To my knowledge the depression had repructions in lots of countries especially Britain. Thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you again.

ToFoxibabz21: aww thanks, but I really do feel bad for not updating sooner, still I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think! Thanks for the support.

To adrenaline: ummm, lol, I think you might be slightly confused because I didn't write a broken marriage. It's a wonderfull story and I'm honoured you thought I did but I really can't take credit for it. I'll try to give you longer chapies, but comeon, theyre pretty long already.

To Ishq: Your studying the period? Well I'll have to admit I've been a bit slack with my reaserch so if you see anything wrong feel free to point it out! As for the bet, well I can't really tell you what will happan-you'll find out soon enough. Thanks, cause seriously trying to develop and string together interlinking story lines for ten main characters is a nightmare! You'll learn more about Andrew and Serena soon enough, I will go into it soon don't worry. Lots of people commented about that passage-but seriously you'll have to think outside the box abit to understand Darien's comment. Thanks for the review and I really look forward to your next one.

To Secret Heart: I know but remember it was a 'fling' from Serena's perspective not Andrew's. I think Serena and Darien are the main pair in this story but that dosen't mean that the others won't get their fair due. Thanks heaps for the review. (I'll try and update sooner for the next chapter.)

To daisy31: Yep lots lots lots more drama-and a few more wonderful characters to make everything that much more complicated and exciting. Out of curiosity what do you think will happan next? I really do want to know what you think! I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long for this update but I'll try and get the next one sooner. I look forward to hearing from you again soon.

To Becx: I just wanted to change things around a bit, the girls are always friends and well yeah. It was time for a change. Thanks so much for the review.

To silverwolf: Where are you?

To deadly diva: I seriously don't know what I would do without you, I mean your not only my editor but a really good friend, mentor and someone I can bounce idea's off of. I just wanted to make sure you knew how much I aprecciate what you do for more. Love you always!

To reviews on Aria's:

To charitylei, xMoonPrincessx, xMoonPrincessx, stacey, usagi-star-senshi, devilsangels02: Thankyou all so much for your kind words, and once again I'm sorry it took so long to update. But it's a really long chapter with lots happaning so I hope that makes up for it. Seriously, without you guys I proberly wouldn't be writing so just know how much your support means to me. Love you all and don't forget to review!

To Kimmi-Chan: I've started noticing that too, all my characters seem to be evil in their own weird way, but hey isn't that human nature? I'm glad your enjoying the story for I certainly enjoyed reading your review. Thankyou, and please don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter. Ps: I love that you think this story similar to cruel intentions that's one of my favorite movies, have you read the book its based on? Its called les liaisons dangerous. Try it, it's a great read.

To G-star: I'm speechless, I mean what can I say to a review like that? Thankyou so much for your kind words and know that they mean the world to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and once again I appologise for it being soo late. Thankyou.

To Loki: Thanks for pointing those out I'll look over it and try to avoid it in the future. I think the rei scene was my favorite bit of the last chapter. I wish I had the courage to do something like that! Thanks it really means a lot to me to have you analyse my characterisation, it reminds me why I write and seriously you have no idea how much I appreciate it.

To ningyosara: Lol, don't worry I had a talk with her and I think your safe. Enjoy the chapter!

To lostvangel: tsk tsk, abandoning stories just isn't my style, I have yet to leave a story unfinished I don't plan on starting now. Enjoy and do tell me what you think.

That's it from me guys, enjoy!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

'I should never have come here.'

The thought ran through her mind again and again. Each repetition seemed to increase the volume and conviction of the words in her mind. Mina shook her head and began to walk away from the small but exclusive nightclub. She was no more than two steps away when she shook her head stopped, turned and began to walk back. If anyone had taken care to watch they would have been highly amused by the blonde's behaviour. Mina bit her lower lip as she walked through the doors slowly.

The stench of strong liquor and smoke hit her like a piercing cold breeze in summer. The interior was dark, with plush velvet seeming to coat every piece of furniture. However, it was not as distastefully decorated as she had imagined. On the contrary, although it was not to Mina's personal taste, the club was warm and inviting despite its dark and somewhat intimidating aura.

Mina's conscience and severe teachings in regards to correct behaviour came rushing back to her in an instant. She shook her head almost violently, somehow believing that if she did so enough times the thoughts would disperse with the rapid movements. On the verge of tears, she once again reassessed her surroundings.

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" The masculine voice caused Mina to jump and she turned to the source of the voice hurriedly. Once again she was surprised, for the man behind her was not a coarse drunk, quite the opposite in fact. He seemed every inch a gentleman. With white hair that had been tied up in a coarse ponytail and almost feline like features-the man was different to say the least.

"I'm looking for employment." She stated simply trying to keep the doubt that was plaguing her mind out of her tone. Mina was not only satisfied, but surprised that she succeeded in this little endeavour. Her feelings of triumph were heightened when the man's brows shot up in a gesture that could be nothing else but shock.

"You don't seem the type."

Mina could feel her cheeks growing hot and began to shift under his gaze, no man had ever dared to look at her the way he was. It was quite unnerving.

"I'm not. I'm here to sing and sing alone." The man smiled what seemed to be an all- knowing smile at her comment and nodded his head in what seemed to be approval.

"I'm Artemis, the owner and manager." Mina carefully took his outstretched hand. A part of her inner self shrieked in horror, for by some of the standards instilled within she would have been better off shaking the hand of the devil himself. Taking a deep breath, she took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Are you looking for new singers?" Mina asked timidly, her eyes planted firmly on the ground.

"Of course, but don't get your hopes up dear. I have half a dozen girls just like you prance in here everyday. Almost all of them sound like they swallowed a toad. Now, let's here you sing. Don't give me any of that 'I'm not prepared' nonsense. Life doesn't give one time to prepare for opportunities." Mina nodded her head unsurely; she closed her eyes in a futile attempt to regain control over her nerves. She licked her lips with the tip of her tongue before she began.

Tears began to sting her eyes as she started to sing her mother's old favourite song. She was sure her voice was quivering, that she probably looked like a complete amateur but for some odd reason she didn't care. All that mattered was that she was singing again for the first time in years and that she could revel in every minute of it. She kept her eyes closed while she waited for Artemis to react. However, she was greeted only with silence. She opened one eye timidly and couldn't help but feel triumphant to see the look of newfound respect shining in Artemis's eyes.

"When can you start?" He asked simply.

"Tonight," she replied in an equally casual tone that completely belied the inner emotions that were rolling through her.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Serena sighed, utterly bored as she gazed out of the window to the city that was rolling past. She blew a loose strand of her out of her eyes before resuming her dejected staring. Not even the dinner party she was about to attend would give her any sort of real entertainment. In fact, she was almost certain it would be more dull than staying at home. It was bound to be a lot more tedious, for she had to spend the entire night listening to Mrs Stilley. At least Rei would be there, and their sparing matches were always interesting if nothing else. When the car came to a halt ,she waited for the chauffeur to open the door before climbing out. She linked her hand through her father's and together they made their way to the vulgar house. She took a deep breath preparing for the usual smiles and etiquette as the door opened.

She almost tripped over her own two feet.

_What the hell was he doing here? Better yet, what on earth was he doing with her?_

Serena could feel anger slowly beginning to take over as she saw Darien reclining luxuriously on a Victorian chair. It seemed that he had engaged the entire party, but that was not what was enraging Serena.

It was the fact that he was sitting next to Rei smiling flirtatiously at her like she was the only woman in the room. She could have shot him when Rei turned towards her, a condescending smile of triumph playing on her lips. However, Serena was not one to be baited easily. She forced her anger down and put on an all too convincing smile. She glided through the room nodding to various acquaintances and exchanging the usual greetings with others. She almost cringed when she heard Mrs Stilley approaching.

"My dearest Serena, could I have a word?" While her statement was a request, Mrs. Stilley practically grabbed Serena and led her to a rather secluded area. She looked incredibly agitated, and her droopy lips were almost at level with her chin as she frowned. She took a rather uncharacteristic gulp from her wine glass and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"You know that etiquette forces me to extended dear Desdemona's invitation to her sons. She never attends these parties, you know what a gentle soul she is, and well to have Darien Shields under one's roof. I fear what they shall say Serena." Mrs. Stilley's eyes were glued to the floor and her shoulders began to shudder slightly. Serena began to panic. She didn't know what she'd do if the woman started crying. She placed her hand on the woman's arm and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I will admit, Darien Shield's reputation and lack of propriety are, well, infamous. But perhaps his attendance tonight is not without advantage. This is our opportunity to try and correct his character, after all his attendance must be read as a sign for his desire to make amends and renew his character for society. Ask Mr. Stilley to take him under his wing tonight, to remind him of his duties, of what is expected of men of his station. If he refuses to listen, then no one will frown down on you my dear friend and he will be universally condemned. If you succeed the reward will be your own." Serena smirked inwardly, that would teach Darien to try and intimidate her on her territory. Being lectured on etiquette for an entire evening by old man Stilley would certainly make Darien reconsider ever repeating his actions. Stilley was a man who seemed to possess the talent of transforming the most intriguing tales to lullabies.

"Oh Serena, what would I do without you? Yes, yes, you are right. You must think me horrid for being so unchristian towards him. But I fear that Mr. Stilley is not the man I should send. You know how he is, Darien would be able to excuse himself all too easily on account of not wanting to detain the host. But your father is so admired, oh thank you Serena. You have taken a good deal off my mind." Serena's head shot up and she almost strangled the woman.

_No no no!_

Before Serena had a chance to stop her, Mrs. Stilley had already sped off towards her father, and she could see him nodding to her request. She pressed her lips together and took a deep breath calling on every once of her self-control to keep calm. She knew that Darien had seen her and Mrs. Stilley talking in the corner. She turned towards where he was sitting only to see that his eyes were watching Mrs. Stilley asking her father for the favour. Now he would think that she had purposely sent her father to him. Serena groaned and pressed a hand to her forehead. Why was it that the mere presence of that man made every one of her plans go straight to hell?

"How about we save us all the trouble and declare that I've won."

Serena smirked. _This_ she could handle. A sparring match with Rei would be a perfect way to channel her frustration. As strange as it was she was glad for her presence at that moment, for despite their competitiveness Rei provided Serena with an opportunity to be herself.

"I highly doubt allowing a man to display such sexual audacity in public will equate to written proof of his affections."

"Perhaps not, but it could lead to other much more pleasurable occurrences." Serena turned to Rei sharply her eyebrows raised in a mixture of surprise and shock. "Please, you've thought of the same thing. I'm sure of it. You would have had to be blind not to." Serena considered this for a moment. She allowed her gaze to fall on him sitting across the room. While it irritated her to no end that he seemed to be enthralled in a conversation with her father, for the first time she noticed his taunt jaw line, the long lashes that complemented his deep sapphire eyes and his shapely lips…

"I see I'm right. You have noticed." Rei whispered triumphantly. A small stain coloured Serena's lips and she turned to Rei with a fake expression of outrage.

"You know some women consider more things than just looks when entering into an attachment." She whispered the words while raising her chin upwards and squaring her shoulders.

"You know well that what were speaking of has nothing to do with an _attachment_ of any sort. You would be the last of such women if they did exist. Please let's consider your string of lovers. Andrew certainly wasn't lacking aesthetically. And Diamond well." Serena could feel the heat draining from her features at the sound of that name. She glared at Rei and for a moment tears clouded her eyes however they disappeared as Serena blinked and looked away. She could feel Rei's hand on her shoulder. She knew that Rei had only realised her mistake once it was too late but at that moment she did not care.

What a great night this was turning out to be.

"Excuse me." Serena whispered coldly before moving away from Rei. She took a glass of wine from a nearby table and consumed the entire thing in two seeming innocent sips. She sat down on a nearby coach and tried to regain control of her emotions.

"Serena, what's wrong? You look awfully pale." She put on a brave face and looked up at her father's genuinely concerned face.

"It's nothing really, I'm afraid I might be coming down with a cold, it's nothing to cause alarm." Her father's eyes narrowed in concern and her heart ached at his tenderness.

"Then perhaps we should leave if that is the case. You will need the rest."

"No papa, I wouldn't dream of letting you leave now. You're having such a good time. Perhaps if Mrs. Stilley would be so kind as to lend me her driver."

"There's no call for that. I have business I need to attend to. I shall drive her home, be rest assured I shall ensure she is safe." Serena pressed a hand to her forehead on hearing Darien's voice. She would not need to fake an illness much further; her head was starting to pound already. She was about to refuse his offer, but her father answered for her.

"I would appreciate that very much Mr Shields. I believe Mrs. Stilley has already promised the car to another for the night."

"Darien, please I detest such formalities." Serena was enraged when her father nodded in agreement and even put a hand on Darien's shoulder.

"Alright, Darien. I truly appreciate what you're doing."

"The pleasure is all mine." Darien replied with what Serena believed to be an all too sly smile.

They left quickly and walked to the car silently. Serena kept her eyes on the floor, but she could feel his gaze on her. A surge of admiration went through her on seeing his Rolls Royce. However, she refrained from commenting on it. She walked to the door and put her hand on the handle when she felt his hand cover hers.

"Allow me." His voice should have been further away, but instead she could feel his breath on her neck. The warmth of his chest was against her back and his arm had practically trapped her in his embrace. However, the moment was gone as quickly as it came and Serena was left questioning what had just happened. She got into the car hurriedly, still confused as to the significance of Darien's actions a few moments ago.

"I should warn you I'm not the marrying type. So sending your father to me will hardly make me fall to my knees and start proposing marriage." Darien commented in a manner that was completely offensive. He had given the comment the same tone one would use when remarking on the weather. Serena scoffed and threw him a glare.

"Don't flatter yourself. You seem to have found an ideal mate in Rei. Both of you are crude, arrogant with absolutely no moral grounding. Can you just picture the children?" Serena replied, not bothering to look at him and instead kept her attention focused on the racing scenery outside her window. Darien chuckled and she could feel his long scrutinising stare. It was making her skin crawl-at least that was what she kept telling herself.

"Jealous are we?" It was Serena's turn to laugh. She shook her head in mock disbelief and then turned to face him.

"I've never heard of someone envying another's misfortune." For a moment their gazes locked, determination and the thrill of a new challenge sparked in the air between them. The moment was short lived for Darien had to return his attention to the road.

"You'd be surprised by the complexities of human nature. Now Serena-"

"Miss," she corrected automatically not bothering to dignify his other comment with a response.

"Serena." He insisted, irritating her to no end. "How is it that a woman of your social standing and age is not yet married? I know its not for a lack of suitors. I hear you turn them away almost hourly." Serena clenched her fists and tried to force her anger down.

"Must you always be so imprudent?" She hissed glaring at him and then turning back to the window. She could feel Darien's scrutinising gaze on her, and it made her shiver slightly. She tilted her chin even higher, the trip from Stilley's to her own home had never seemed so long.

"I see I've found a soft spot. Scorned lover are we?" At that moment all thoughts of the bet escaped Serena's mind, her anger at his words were too strong. She didn't give a damn that she was supposed to be entrapping him. For the first time in her life, Serena lost her composure.

"What would you know about love, heartbreak or anything decent at that? You use women like they are nothing but toys for your enjoyment. You have no concern for the feelings of others and the only reason your interested in me is because I haven't fallen at your feet-- and I assure you I never will. You are cold, arrogant-" She went on hurriedly, her cheeks reddening with anger and her voice thinning from talking at such speed.

The car came to a screeching halt. Anger soon turned to alarm when Serena saw the deep scowl that was playing on Darien's features. She heard him swear under his breath before opening his door stepping out and slamming it shut. The loud impact of the metal caused Serena to jerk. She was only beginning to comprehend that Darien wasn't the best man to run afoul of, especially when she was alone with him with no means of getting help or running away. Her heart was pounding ferociously and her breathing was ragged, both from the after effects of her outburst and fear. She glanced at the rear view mirror and caught a glimpse of Darien pacing behind the car and running a hand through his hair agitatedly. After what seemed like an eternity, Darien returned to the car and resumed their journey.

He did not attempt to make any further conversation.

Serena breathed a sigh of relief when the car finally pulled to a stop. She opened the door, murmured a hurried 'thankyou' and practically ran to the house not bothering to look back when the car speed away. Once inside the door she ignored the butler and ran straight up to her rooms. She hurriedly pulled a trunk from beneath her bed and after practically emptying half its contents she found a small bottle of brandy she had hidden there a month before. Not bothering to get a glass, she took a swig from the bottle then and there, allowing the alcohol to calm her nerves. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she allowed the now empty bottle to slide from her hand. She pressed a hand to her forehead and allowed her shoulders to slump with disappointment.

She had definitely lost the bet now.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Jadeite whistled quietly to himself as he walked down the unfamiliar streets. It was his custom to walk home from work, and he had decided to take a new route in order to get a change of scenery. It had nothing to do with the fact that Rei's house was along this path. Nothing at all. And the fact that he had checked his appearance numerous times before leaving was not unusual in the least. After all it wasn't a crime for a man to want to look good. His inner voice laughed at him, but Jadeite shoved its taunting to the furthest corners of his mind.

All he wanted was a change of scenery and that was that.

Then why do you keep picturing yourself going into her house and having your way with her?

Jadeite almost growled at his own thoughts, a fact that caused many a curious and somewhat worried glance to be thrown his way by passers-by. He shook his head and took a deep breath feeling incredibly foolish. After all, how many times did one engage in a battle with their inner selves in the middle of a public street?

The tempest in his mind almost caused him to turn around and walk away. For Jadeite had never before had reason to doubt himself or his actions. Such thoughts over a woman no less, and a spoilt outcast at that, was simply terrifying to him. A deep sigh escaped his lips and he was about to turn around when the sight of her crouched next to a little boy caught his eye. His curiosity engaged he stoped and watched her quietly.

Rei was kneeling beside a small boy, an orphan by the look of the dirty rags that hung on his skeleton frame. He could feel something stir in him when he watched her gently run a hand over the boy's cheek. The child was injured and blood was gushing out of his wound. Rei clenched the hem of her dress and for a moment hesitated. However a second later, she ripped the material with a vengeance as if chastising herself for her momentary doubt. She used the material to gently bandage the boys wound. Jadeite made his way to her slowly.

"Perhaps I can help."

Rei's head shot up at the sound of his voice and she visibly paled when her gaze met his. She nodded slowly and moved aside allowing Jadeite to scoop the boy in his arms and carry him as if he weighed no more than a feather.

"I know where we can take him." Rei whispered before quietly leading the way. Jadeite was un-customarily silent on this trip. Never before in his life had he felt so utterly ashamed of himself. He thought of all the times where he had seen orphans on the streets, their eyes wide with innocence lost to soon, their bodies withering away into nothing. Victims of a cruel depression. Yet what had he done to help? Nothing. He had trotted by in his fine tailored clothing flaunting his wealth before them.

"Here it is." Rei whispered quietly, and Jadeite looked up at the mansion before him. His mouth fell slightly open when he saw a small sign stating that it was an orphanage. He turned to Rei, his eyes wide with disbelief and respect.

"Did you?" He asked uncertainly. Rei laughed uncomfortably and pulled a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

"No, I don't think I'd be capable of creating something so practical. It's the work of my grandmother." Jadeite nodded in understanding. They walked in and surrendered the boy to the workers of the orphanage.

"Thank you." Rei's soft voice broke Jadeite out of his revere. His thoughts were still plagued with an inexplicable guilt. He shifted his gaze to her slowly, while forcing himself to smile. The gesture barely tugged the corners of his lips. He walked Rei to her house in silence. They exchanged polite goodbyes and Rei made her way to the door.

"Rei." She stopped on hearing his voice. Jadeite swallowed softly and closed his eyes for a moment. "Ms Hino," he corrected himself, he noticed but did not understand the significance in the startled expression that momentarily splashed across her features. "I apologise for my behaviour during our previous meeting. It was uncouth and out of line." He kept his eyes on the ground for a few more moments and then turned them up slightly. When he caught her gaze she nodded mutely and entered her home.

Jadeite walked home with a heavy heart.

He glanced at his watch and noticed that he only had half an hour before his arranged meeting with Malachite. For the first time in his life, Jadeite ran in order to be on time.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mina glanced at her reflection for the thousandth time. The short black wig and heavy eye makeup certainly hid her identity well, and the dress she was wearing was one that she had never be able to look upon, never the less wear in public before. The dress was gold silk with a plunging neckline that gave a teasing glimpse of the curve of her breasts. The lack of jewellery emphasised the amount of exposed skin.

"Mina, you're up." A distant voice called out. She took a deep breath and cast another glance at the mirror. The person staring back at her was certainly not her usual self, which meant that the rules that normally applied had no claim on her here. She walked up slowly and began moving towards the stage. She could hear her stage name being announced and could not help but smile.

Minerva \ 

The ancient Roman equivalent of Athena, said to have sprung from the head of Jupiter in full armour. It was a name that seem to contradict every aspect of her personality, but that had been the point. She stepped out on stage and was at first quite unsettled by the whistles of approval she received.

The music started as she stepped up to the microphone, but the words would not come. While her mouth was slightly open her gaze was fixed on the luring eyes of the men before her. Tears began to sting her eyes and she looked at the polish floorboards of the stage. She had been wrong, so wrong to ever come here. She had believed that maybe, maybe here she would be valued for her talent as opposed to her sexuality. What a fool she'd been. She turned slightly and was about to run off stage when a flash of silver hair stoped hair. She narrowed her eyes and could feel her heart stop. The bet came flooding back to her and gave her newfound courage. She would make them respect her. No matter what it took.

She spun back dramatically and gave a pointed look to the conductor of the small band assembled. He gave her a scorching glare before once again starting the intended tune. This time the words did not flee; they came out with her smooth husky voice. She sang the song while throwing alluring and quickly flighting looks at the audience. She slipped her fingers along the microphone's stand out of habit and was completely unaware of the effect it was having on her audience.

The crowd that had broken out into private conversations from her earlier bout of silence quickly became hushed and glued to the image of the singing siren that was on the stage. Once the score had ended, Mina let out a breath. For a moment all was silent and her heart sank. Was she really that bad?

However, the sound of a single clap slowly made its way to her ears and soon a deafening applause broke out. Mina looked around in utter shock. The men were beginning to stand up, clapping and whistling (although in a very different manner this time.) She could feel her cheeks reddening and curtsied slightly before turning away and leaving the stage.

Her excitement died instantly on seeing Artemis's lazy form negligently leaning on one of the back stage walls. He was glaring at her and for a moment his eyes slipped below her face and trailed down the length of her body.

"That was a close call. Make sure it doesn't happen again." He bit out harshly before resuming his attention on her eyes. He turned away coldly and started walking away. Mina sighed and pressed her lips in frustration. She did not notice that he had stopped.

"By the way, good job kid." Her head snapped up at the compliment but Artemis was already gone.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Malachite walked into the club with his customary aloof and cold air. He waved a hand dismissively before his face, as if the swirls of cigar smoke were a direct insult to his authority and position. He weaved his way through the crowd until he reached a remote table located at the far end of the club, a table almost entirely hidden in shadows. On his way he glanced at his watch in a frustrated manner. His scheduled meeting with Jadeite had been planned for half an hour ago, which meant that Jadeite probably wouldn't be there until at least another forty-five minutes.

A sigh escaped his lips and sat down. However as he focused his gaze to the seat opposite him, instead of an empty chair two blue eyes greeted him. It came as such a shock that Malachite's calm demeanour shattered completely as for an instant hot fear cursed through his veins. However, he regained himself quickly and growled at the cause of his momentary lapse of self-control.

"By God Jadeite, did you intend to scare me half to death?" Malachite sneered his eyes ablaze. Jadeite was laughing quietly, however the smile faded from his lips after seeing the murderous gleam in Malachite's eyes.

"It's not my fault you're late." Jadeite snapped. Malachite could feel his blood boil at that comment.

"I'm never late, unlike some. Me and Darien started telling you meetings started an hour earlier so we wouldn't waste so much time waiting for you." A feeling of satisfaction surged through him when he saw the shock and betrayal that plastered on Jadeite's face.

"I'm not that bad am I?" Jadeite asked quietly.

"No, you're worse." Malachite growled, shaking his head. "Now tell me why you wanted to see me." He had uttered the words in an uninterested manner, and did not fail to notice the way Jadeite reacted to them. Why it was almost as if his eyes lit up. Not many others would have noticed the subtle change, for every other of Jadeite's gestures were exactly as they always were. The way he called for a waiter, or the way he unwrapped a cigar and placed it to his lips. However, Jadeite was in business with Malachite, and Malachite made sure he knew even the slightest details about those to whom he entrusted his money.

"I have an idea. We spent time and energy importing reasonably priced luxury goods, but what about necessities, raw commodities are cheaper in France, as is cotton. We could buy them dirt cheap and make a reasonable profit selling them to the masses."

Malachite was surprised to say the least. Jadeite was rarely serious, however on such occasions where he was it was almost frightening. If only the man could maintain such focus all the time, he would rule all of England! Malachite ran his thumb and index over his chin, pondering the various considerations of Jadeite's proposal.

"Your idea seems good at first glance. Of course transportation costs will be needed to taken into consideration. But, I really think it could work. I'll tell Darien about it myself." Malachite replied carefully and was once again baffled by the almost relieved expression that crossed Jadeite's face. What could have possibly brought on this change?

"It seems Artemis has a new girl." Jadeite's offhand comment tore through Malachite's thoughts and caused him to almost roll his eyes. This was the Jadeite he was used to, the one that would chase anything in a skirt. The music stopped and started again. Malachite could not help but chuckle. Could be possible that one of Artemis's girls had stage fright? The idea was so ironic it was laughable.

However, he lost his entire train of thought as a warm voice drowned the room. It had the rich texture of cinnamon, heavy, husky and radiating sensuality. Malachite turned around slowly and for the first time witnessed the figure on stage. His body's response was immediate. The way the girl was moving onstage, the way she was almost unknowingly running her hands up and down the microphone pole, was driving him wild. His breath was shortening and his heart was beating madly against his chest. What on earth was happening to him? How could he, of all men, be responding in this way to a woman?

"Would you tell us who that stunning creature on stage is, seeing that she's enchanted my friend here to the point of deafness?"

Malachite only caught the last of Jadeite's words to the waiter, and for the first time in years a small blush tainted his cheeks. It was clear that Jadeite had attempted to make some sort of conversation, and that he had been entirely too engaged elsewhere to have noticed.

"She goes by the name of Minerva." The waiter replied obligingly.

"Tell Artemis that I wish to speak to him." Malachite demanded, giving the waiter a look that demonstrated there was no room for contradiction. The waiter scurried off and Malachite scowled as he saw the man shaking his head disapprovingly.

"And you complain about me."

Malachite could not help but chuckle at Jadeite's comment.

"It seems I have been around you too long, something I shall strive to improve in the future." Malachite snapped back, smiling, he was well aware that his sharp tongue, though not often used, had become infamous over the years. Jadeite merely threw his hands up in a gesture of defeat and chuckled quietly.

"You asked to see me, sir." Artemis's voice caused Malachite to turn to him. However, his demeanour did not change in the slightest despite the emotions that were raging in him.

"I wish to be acquainted with Minerva." Malachite stated simply. A slight shock passed through Artemis's features, but it was quick to fade. He simply nodded and although his lips were in firm line of what seemed to be indignation he did not protest the request. Quite the opposite in fact.

"If you would follow me sir." Artemis whispered quietly. Malachite nodded, and stood up to follow.

"Yes, I would desire nothing more than some solitude." Jadeite murmured sarcastically. Malachite chuckled at his friend and shrugged.

"Who am I to deny a friend what he desires?" He replied before joining Artemis.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Laughter and merriment hang in the crowd to the same extent that heavy smoke lined its walls and the smell of liquor mingled in the air. Darien threw his head back and laughed heartedly, slowly placing a hand on his older companion's shoulder. He was having an earnestly good time. For the life of him he could not understand how Serena had come to become such a prickly prude, when her father was anything but.

"Now Darien, you've got me drunker than I've been in a long time, in a club that I haven't been to in over ten years. I think it's time that we got to the point isn't it?" The old man stuttered his eyes sparkling with merriment and mischief. Darien was caught off-guard, he smirked and shook his head fondly.

"There was a point to this outing?" He asked innocently, causing Bruce to nudge him on the shoulder.

"I wasn't born yesterday lad, and I'm old enough to know that young men don't spend their nights with old geezers like me when they could be doing much more entertaining things."

"B-Bruce" Darien started but Bruce shook his head firmly, his demeanour changing and conveyed that for the first time that evening he was being serious.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" The statement was a simple one, but for the first time Darien was at a complete loss. He coughed nervously, and didn't at all appreciate the smug smile on Bruce's lips. Darien cleared his throat loudly and shifted his weight from one side to the other.

"I have no intentions to your daughter, with all due respect, Serena despises me. I do not care for her affection and she does not care about mine. We are nothing more than mutual acquaintances, and even that is a little too much on her part." Bruce pressed his lips together and nodded at Darien's statement.

"Serena is not by any means like other women you may have encountered. I've seen the way you look at her, and as her father I heartily disapprove. However if she truly despised you, you would have been long gone." Darien raised an eyebrow, and was not sure how to respond to the turn the conversation had taken.

"Why do you say that?"

"Boy, I've seen enough of her suitors to know how she gets rid of them. It is never with her tongue either; she merely ignores them until they lose hope. Now you, you seem to have a talent for getting under her skin." Darien was silent for a moment, the memory of the night before last was still fresh in his mind, as were her scathing words.

"If all you say is true, then how is it that you have not objected before?" He demanded, his curiosity and suspicion roused. Bruce took a gulp of his beer, his eyes glazing over with another layer of intoxication.

"I love Serena more than anything, I've seen her change after-- well that's all in the past. I want to be certain that she settles down before it's too late. You seem like a good enough lad, no matter what gossip says."

Something foreign stirred in Darien. _What could have possibly happened?_ He wondered.

"Perhaps, but the event is unlikely." Darien replied, nostalgia a little too pronounced in his tone.

Bruce merely smiled knowingly in reply.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Tell me what you saw." Serena asked impatiently of the maid in front of her. The younger woman was almost on the brink of tears. Serena was well aware that she was by no means intimidating physically. However, she also knew that when infuriated or incredibly anxious she had the power to frightened even battle worn veterans.

"Well?" She snapped, glaring at the girl.

"I saw Mr. de Winter accompanying Miss Hino to the orphanage." Serena stopped her pacing at these words and turned to the girl curiously, her eyebrows pulled together.

"The orphanage?" She asked, the girl proud of having seemingly done very well to remember such a detail bubbled out everything she had seen.

"Yes miss, Mr. de Winter was carrying a small boy in his arms. The boy had been wounded and Miss Hino had been trying to aid him when Mr. de Winter arrived."

"Thank you, you may go." Serena replied after dropping two gold coins in the girl's hand. She shook her head and then sighed in frustration. Damn it, she couldn't have Jadeite falling in love with Rei yet, not before she got a declaration from him. She resumed her pacing, and rubbed her temples, as if the circular motion of her fingers would help her to think. She had already invited Jadeite to visit her that afternoon, and then she was to go to a small gathering at the Stilley's. Rei would also no doubt be in attendance. At that moment, a thought occurred to her and she smiled in delight.

Rei, more than anyone, detested attending stifling social occasions. However, she did so because of an element of duty and loneliness. Serena also knew that Rei's loneliness always peaked after her infamous rendezvous with lovers. Serena had learnt that Rei always planned such visits before attending parties, so that when the man left she would have somewhere to go, and not be enveloped by the cold solitude of a forgotten embrace. Serena rang the bell and within moments the maid was once again in her presence.

"You once mentioned that you had a sister in attendance at Lord Chaderin's residence?" Serena asked, not bothering with the usual preliminaries that etiquette demanded. The girl merely nodded in response.

"Did she happen to mention anything about his comings and goings tonight?" For a moment the girl's features furrowed together in intense concentration. After a few moments her skin began to glow with pride at a supposedly relevant memory.

"I beg your pardon miss. My sister and I never gossip, but she did mention that Lord Chaderin was going to call on Miss Hino tonight at exactly half past five." Serena raised an eyebrow at this.

"You know of the exact time?" A faint blush stained the girls cheek and a hand flew to her mouth, while her shoulders slumped with shame.

"My sister was told to make sure that no one found out where the master would be at that time." Serena threw her head back and laughed. Rei had no doubt urged Chaderin for the secrecy, although heavens knew why. Serena dismissed the maid her spirits quite restored.

It was all a matter of time now.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mina pulled her robe closed quickly and fell on a plush chair in exhaustion. She slowly took one of her feet and massaged it tenderly. Who would have thought her shoes would be so damn painful? She also needed a shower, badly. The club reeked with smoke and it had infiltrated even the pores of her skin. She tilted her head back and reached for the pins that fastened her wig. She was about to take it off when the door creaked as it was slowly opened.

Mina's head turned to the door as she jumped off the chair, pulling her robe around her as tightly as possible. She recognised the man easily, but was still disturbed by the fact that he had barged into her room unannounced and uninvited.

"Sir I think you should leave. You have come to the wrong place, this is a private room." Anger ran through her as Malachite smirked at her words.

"I am certain that I am in the right place." His voice was smooth and self assured. His eyes were not running over her body, but rather piercing into her own in an unnerving stare. Mina turned away and pressed a hand to her head, as if the whole ordeal was giving her a headache.

"What can I help you with?" Mina replied, failing to mask the sarcasm in her tone. When she was greeted with silence, she turned and gave Malachite a pointed look. He however was merely leaning against the door and smirking at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just find your supposed naïveté rather amusing." Mina chuckled at that comment and threw her hands into the air in a sign of surrender.

"Alright, I have no idea as to what your referring, so if you would kindly either enlighten me or remove yourself." Mina replied coolly shaking her head in annoyance. The way he arched his eyebrow at her words just increased her frustration.

"I want what any man wants when he visits one of Artemis's ladies after paying a hefty sum for the acquaintance." His words hit Mina with the same force as a blow to her stomach. All the air in her lungs suddenly seemed to have escaped as her mouth fell slightly open with shock. Her eyes began to cloud with tears, but for once her anger was stronger and she pushed back the tears vehemently.

"My body is not property. How dare you, get out!" She yelled, her body trembling from the conviction of her anger. Instead of leaving, Malachite grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall. Anger rolled through her followed by fear. He wouldn't possibly…

She looked up at him terror in her eyes, her lips quivering. She turned her face away but his hand gently took hold of her chin and tilted it up so that she had to meet his piercing gaze. She saw something flicker in his eyes, and did not know what to say when he swore and moved away from her.

"Madam, please accept my apologies. I was misinformed about the nature of your employment." Mina glared at him still unsatisfied. "If I may be so bold as to state that my desires run deeper than those of a purely carnal nature. I would like to court you." Mina snorted at this suggestion, still shaken. However an idea suddenly occurred to her, it would be her one chance to prove herself once and for all.

"Very well, in order to gain my forgiveness and to be able to court me, you will have to give me a declaration of these affections-in writing, addressed to my nickname, Mina."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Jadeite darling you've been neglecting me." Serena greeted warmly as Jadeite entered the room. They embraced briefly before sitting down in chairs facing each other.

"My humblest apologies, I've been quite taken by work." Serena rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You men are all work, work, work, I mean really what's a girl meant to do?" Serena replied airily, while her tone was serious her eyes were laughing. Jadeite too smiled at her comment.

"All of society can be forgotten save you Serena, and you know it."

Serena laughed softly at this comment.

"You tease me Jadeite." She replied while glancing slyly at the clock. She could not help but feel triumphant at her own perfect timing. "It's too good of a day to stay cooped up inside. Will you take me out on a stroll?" Serena asked, Jadeite smiled and nodded warmly. He got up and offered his arm to her. She steered him seemingly innocently towards the route that led to Rei's house. Keeping an eye on the time, she stopped at random intervals to admire flowers and other mudane things, so that they would not be early.

As they approached Rei's house, Serena could feel and see Jadeite stiffening and become increasingly uncomfortable and fidgety. He stopped abruptly and ran a hand through his hair. She gallantly asked if everything was well and he replied that it was. However after a few moments, had passed he sighed and shook his head.

"Perhaps we should take another route. You seem tired and I don't want to wear you out." It was a blunt excuse as any as she had ever heard but she pretended to be completely oblivious to his hidden meaning.

"Nonsense, I haven't felt quite so well in some time." She'd be damned before she'd allow him to spoil all her carefully thought out plans. It took all of Serena's self control not to let her inner satisfaction illustrate itself on her face for just as they had reached Rei's house, Chaderin's car pulled to her door. Serena gazed up at Jadeite inconspicuously and saw the look of pure anger etched in every contour of his face. As they were supposedly passing by, they saw Chaderin entering Rei's house and two lovers exchanging a none too innocent kiss.

"Lord Chaderin I presume?" The disdain dripping from Jadeite's voice frightened Serena for a moment. She had never before witnessed Jadeite without his characteristic joyous manner.

"Yes, I believe you're right." She replied easily.

"Are they?" He asked, his voice was on the point of breaking, thus Serena cut him off quickly.

"Yes, they have been lovers for some time, quite the scandal." She could feel Jadeite's arm stiffen under her own. They walked in silence until they returned to Serena's home. A frown was marred on Jadeite's features while anger and betrayal still danced in his eyes.

"Surely my company is not all that bad." Serena remarked, and Jadeite's head shot up at her comment and his eyes softened immediately.

"I apologise Serena, I-" Jadeite replied sincerely, but Serena once again cut him off.

"You've fallen for her haven't you?" Jadeite's expression would have been a highly amusing one had not been for that particular situation. He recovered quickly and shook his head chuckling softly.

"You don't miss a thing do you?"

Serena merely smiled in reply.

"I might be able to help." Jadeite snorted and walked towards the window while Serena sat down in plush chair.

"How?" Bitterness had already to began to creep back into his voice, as he uttered the word more in the fashion of a statement rather than a question. Serena lazed in her chair and gazed at Jadeite, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Rei doesn't care for Chaderin, it's a commonly known fact. However she is lonely and well." She looked away and pretended to blush. She closed her eyes and pretended to compose herself before resuming. "She gets jealous very easily." Her words had an instantaneous effect, as Jadeite's eyes lit up the moment the words left her mouth.

"If she thought I was interested elsewhere, she'd do anything to get my attention." Serena smiled innocently. Men were such predictable creatures sometimes.

"Exactly."

"Do you have a plan in mind?" He asked raising an eyebrow curiously, his question taking Serena aback.

"Nothing but the obvious."

Jadeite smirked and walked towards her, when he was by her side he slowly bent down a kissed her forehead.

"Do enlighten me."

"Write me a letter, declaring your undying devotion to me. You know how me and Rei bicker, that will certainly set her off." Jadeite threw his head back and laughed heartedly.

"Sometimes I worry about what passes through that head of yours." He chuckled before sitting down and writing the letter.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

For the first time in years, Serena was sitting on the edge of her seat waiting to arrive at the Stilley residence. She would savour the look on Rei's face when she read Jadeite's letter for a very very long time.

"Alright, what are you up too?" Her father's voice broke through her thoughts so suddenly that she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Nothing of import." She replied trying to sound complacent.

"Something you don't want to tell me about. Well then, am I to expect another poor man attempting to knock down my door anytime soon?" Her father replied.

"Oh really, father you have to stop bringing Seiya up. I had no part to play in that boy's foolishness." Her father merely laughed in reply, and even though she was pretending to be undignified she could not help but smile. She was about to comment on her father's newfound happiness when the car stopped.

Even having to spend twenty minutes listening to Mrs Stilley's normal complaints didn't damper her spirits. After spending a decent period with the woman, she excused herself quietly and approached Mina and Rei who were already sitting at a table playing a game of cards.

"Ladies." She murmured quietly.

"Finally, we've been waiting for you to arrive for the better part of the hour." Rei hissed testily. "Now Mina, I want to know what it is that you're hiding, and don't give me nothing, cause I know that you're up to something."

Mina looked up at Rei alarm written on her features. She turned to Serena, however she in reply only raised an eyebrow confirming Rei's words. Mina sighed dejectedly, before slowly placing an envelope on the table. Rei grabbed it instantly, and read through the lines hurriedly. She passed the letter to Serena, and ironic smile on her lips.

"It's always the quiet ones. It seems that we've been beaten to the first catch." Rei commented in a wryly amused fashion.

Serena read through the letter, and glanced at Mina with newfound respect. Who knew the girl had it in her to get a man like Malachite.

"She's not the only one." Rei smirked, and raised an eyebrow at Serena's comment.

"Don't tell me you finally trapped Darien into making a declaration." Rei snapped with more bite than usual. Oh she was going to enjoy this.

"Jadeite actually. He's admitted his undying love for me and I must say I find the attachment rather appealing." Serena handed the letter to Rei, who snatched it out her hand furiously. The colour on her cheeks increased with every word she read and Serena could not help but smile triumphantly. Rei's head snapped up and she opened her mouth to snap a very inappropriate comment but at the last moment the corner's of her mouth went up into a devious smile. Serena felt her own spirits draining when she saw that smile on Rei's lips. A foreboding feeling began to mount at the bottom of her lips as she turned around slowly.

Behind her stood Darien. He was glaring at her angrily, his lips pressed together in barely contained rage. He had no doubt heard her comment about Jadeite. She turned away slowly, only to hear Darien storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people!

What can I say, a new fic and a new chapter all in the same week, I'm spoiling you all. Yes, for those of you that don't know, I've started a new fic called poisoned honey, I've wanted to write a darker fic for a while so I did. Don't worry that won't stop me updating Champagne and caviar. But, I want you guys to tell me, would you rather me respond to your reviews through the new system on or would you rather me do it the way I always have? Get back to me on that one, majority will rule but if anyone's really really adamant then I might make an exception. Once again a big thankyou to deadly diva, wouldn't be here without her!

Sailormoon does not belong to me. (although I wish it did)

Reviews on jaitee, loringalta, Moon star, MOMOismyPeach, shannon19, snowybear,  
artemis366, Shrouded Mist, sailor lunakitty, Mika-chan, darlinrandi, sexylucifer: Thanks so much for reviewing, it commonts like yours and the continuous support that keep me writing. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please don't be afraid to tell me what you think at the end! I know a lot of you didn't like the cliffy at the end of the last chapter but hey its me, and I love writing cliffhangers. Hehe. Love you all!

To ssteph: I know mina being the virgin is a bit ironic, but hey it was time for a change. I know after red silk I really missed the other characters especially rei and jed. Thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter-don't forget to tell me what you think.

To Sailor Libra24: Hey, I ain't a lazy author! I've never left any of my work unfinished! But I do understand your fustration-cause there are a lot of fantastic stories out there that will never be completed. Thanks for the review and I'm glad your enjoying the story.

To mizz scarlet: I'm very much aware of the glass house, its an amazing story and has been one of my favourites for quite some time now. I wish she'd update as I'm dying to know what happens (but as we both now good things take time so I won't complain). I'm honoured that your enjoying my stories and your comments really bought a smile to my face. Thankyou for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

To Visionsblue: Ahh, you have to write something in the 1920s I came so close to doing it with this story but in the end the thirties won because of prettier dresses (I know I shall hang my head in shame) thankyou ever so much for your kind words, they truly meant the world to me.

To Iryl: aww, thankyou!

To yellow: ooh, if cliffhangers kill you then you better have a medical team on standby! Hehe. Enjoy!

To Foxibabz21: tell me about it finals suck! But thanks heaps for the review and don't forget to tell me what you think at the end of the chappy.

To Secret Heart: So sorry about the mix up with the last chapter, you see I put star dividers in the story on my comp then change them into WWW's for the net, but I updated so late last time that I forgot to change them..oops. Promise it won't happan again, and the dividers are up now so all it good. Happy new year too you too! And all the best.

To Georgiana: sorry about the huge chapter last week, I forgot to change my dividers when I was updating and they didn't show up when I posted, once again I'm really, really sorry. And I am working on a novel, although at the rate I'm going it won't be finished for another decade or so. Thanks heaps for the review!

To daisy31: so many questions, and yet I can't give you any answers. Don't worry though it wasn't a very big cliffy and all of your questions will be answered in this chapter, enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think! Mwa!

To Lexi: Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, do enjoy and leave more reviews. Hehe.

To Becx: the age old question, does Darrien want Serena, I don't know you shall have to read and find out!

To Shannon19: I thought it was time you guys saw the softer part of Rei, and yeah, Serena's like that but you'll find out why soon. Thanks for the review girl!

To Mitsukino Tennyo: Hey not at all, and you reviewed poisoned honey which soo made up for it. I know, so far the stories been set around the bet but from now on the real story begins, and thus you guys will get to know the characters more and more. Yep your right, especially in Artemis's bar, singers were expected to do a lot more than sing-but you'll see how that all plays out. Darien's not in love with her yet, there's something there but its too soon for love. As for Serena, you'll see why she's the way she is in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter, love ya girl.

To Ishq: Hey don't worry I'd be damn annoyed too, but the fact that you still reviewed is like woah, you have no idea how much I appreciate that. Hehe, I'm glad I was starting to stress about the accuracy. I don't know, I've always seen Artemis as this really arrogant enigmatic guy, he's like the mona lisa-he knows something I don't and I guess that's why he's different whenever he's in my stories. Well, you'll get to see more about sere and andrew's relationship in this chapter and your on the right track with diamond-don't worry though the man himself will be making an entrance soon. Darien's not in love yet, its too soon for him to be. But there is something there. I know, I wanted to show you guys more of rei and the thirties so that segment was two birds with one stone. I know, but mal and mina will have some interesting turns yet. I know, but I'm finding it really hard to write the soft side of sere, but you'll see it soon enough. I know, I know, but serena's a strange creature, you'll understand her more in later chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. Mwa, love ya heaps girl.

To SilverWolf2105: where have you been? (tries to look all mad, then sighs and gives you a big hug) well at least your back now, but you have to read my new story too and tell me what you think, I'm dying to know your opinion, I mean seriously I'm addicted to your reviews! I'm so glad you like serena so many people don't, and yeah, but then again she has been a bit evil. I love rei too, I so wish I could do what she does, ahh, imagine. Hehe. I know, but mina has a wild streak too, she wouldn't have been able to pull minevera off otherwise. I know serena and Desdemona are going to be like oil and water, it's going to be a blast to write. Hehe. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

To reviews on aria's:

Okay first of all I'm really sorry if I leave anyone out, because the site dosen't tell me what chapter you guys are reviewing I always get confused with the old ones and the new ones so please, if I leave anyone out it isn't intentional.

To: stacey, devilsangels02, Darrien4Serena, anfie: Thanks so much for reviewing, it commonts like yours and the continuous support that keep me writing. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please don't be afraid to tell me what you think at the end! I know a lot of you didn't like the cliffy at the end of the last chapter but hey its me, and I love writing cliffhangers. Hehe. Love you all!

To lacyloss: I hope you can read this chapter and that they haven't taken your computer back, sorry about not getting it to you before. But I do hope you enjoy it and do tell me what you think

To ja9: thanks heaps for the review, one question though, what's ganbette?

To Kimmi-Chan: I know, Jadeite's got to be one of my favorite characters, but your right, and I did that on purpose, I want them all to be slightly evil, cause that's what were like in real life even if we don't admit it. Hehe. Thankyou, I work so hard on my characterisation and it means a lot to me for you to comment on it. I mean, in chapter one or two, I wrote that the boys were doing their business because they were bored. I mean, theyre rich and not working. But yeah, I know what you mean. I know the declerations did happen fast the main part of this story isn't actually the bet. Which may seem weird-and I really wanted to get the plot going or else it was going to turn into a hundred chapter epic. Lol. Don't worry though, there will certainly be development, the next few chapters will reveal the past of the characters. Not a problem it's a great book and your really should read it. Enjoy the chapter and thanks so much for reviewing.

To lydials: ahh, thankyou! I know I've gotten a lot of commonts about that orphanage incident, but all I can say is that there is more to come, there is a lot about the characters that the audience dosen't know yet, and the story is just starting. Thanks for pointing out the spelling differences, I'll go round and change it when I get a chance. Same goes for the commas. Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for the review!

Okay guys, on with the story!

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Darien savoured the feel of cold vodka washing down his throat. For a few blissful moments it granted him the numbness of mind that he craved ever so much. Taking the now empty glass he held it to the light, twirling the crystal slowly. His actions were provoked by the illogical belief that the light reflected through the glass would in some way clear his thoughts. He had overreacted, of that there was no question. However, for once, he did not even attempt to question his emotions or actions. There was no reason to justify his behaviour, and the most blatantly obvious explanation was the one he refused to face. He did not have any feelings for Serena.

He allowed his gaze to drift aimlessly around Artemis's bar. He needed a distraction, any distraction from his own thoughts. His eye caught that of a young woman. His gaze wandered down her body appreciatively. She was no doubt Artemis's new girl, Minerva. He leaned back, his confidence re-emerging as he returned to his element. He winked slyly and a smirk formed on his lips. She in turn returned his smile, then looked away embarrassedly before turning towards him once again and disappearing back stage suggestively. Darien took a sip of his drink and chuckled quietly-if anything he was no longer melancholy.

Some things never changed.

A few moments passed and then to Darien's amusement a waiter approached his table with an envelope. Darien thanked the waiter and impatiently tore through the flimsy material. He unfolded the paper within and slowly read the ornate but tightly controlled handwriting.

_I desire neither diamonds nor prestige, but I do require flattery. A letter, stating your feelings, is what will grant you what we both desire. –Minerva._

Darien folded the note carefully and laid it in front of him on the table. The request was indeed a bit odd, but not entirely unusual. After all, Artemis' girls were infamous for their habits. They enjoyed the luxury of picking and choosing lovers or making specific demands for their favours. While a declaration of love was queer, it was by no means hard to achieve. For a moment Darien longed to have Minerva's soft skin under his own. However, the burst of lust was short-lived and followed rapidly by a bitter wave of anguish and nostalgia.

Andrew's words came back to haunt him at that moment, the impact magnified by the remembrance of his past actions. His friend's obvious distrust of him with Serena had both hurt him more deeply than he cared to admit and provided him with a moment of realisation. He had always known Andrew had disapproved of the way he treated women, using them for his own satisfaction without caring for their feelings or reputations. He had been a selfish being all his life and his actions were only just starting to catch up to him. Every broken heart, shed tear and despairing smile hung about his neck like an albatross.

In recent months, he had spent hours staring at his bedroom ceiling, acutely aware of the warm body resting against his. Knowing with outmost certainty that the woman by his side did not have his heart, and that he did not possess hers. Knowing that it was all a façade, an indulgence of lust or an attempt to gain prestige or money. Time had finally caught up to Darien and was beginning to slowly erode his self-image of invincibility. Solitary life, which had once been a freedom, had now become a burden. He could not help but fear that he might close his eyes to life alone, with no companionship and with no one to mourn his death. A shiver ran up his spine at the sombre thought.

He sighed and gulped down the rest of his drink. Despite this, he could not admit that Serena could be the person he would be able to have a meaningful relationship with. She was too headstrong, too stubborn, too utterly like him. For the first time, he was not the one pulling the strings. He was not the one with power. It was neither a feeling he was accustomed to nor one he particularly enjoyed. Thus, he returned to where he had been when he first entered the bar -- trying to avoid thoughts of a certain blonde siren and vehemently denying any feelings for her.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Who is she?" Andrew asked, quirking an eyebrow quizzically. Jadeite's head snapped up at the comment and a small blush stained his cheeks. He had not been aware that his attention had wandered.

"What makes you think there's a she involved?" He asked. Andrew merely gave him a pointed look and smirked.

"My life does not revolve around women." Jadeite stated firmly, shaking his head to confirm his own statement. When Andrew replied with silence Jadeite bit out indignantly, "It doesn't!" At this point Andrew started chuckling quietly and shaking his head with amusement.

"Being the good friend that I am, I willing to let go of the amusement continuing this situation would give me and save you from embarrassment. All you have to do is tell me who she is." Andrew replied, his words completely serious while his eyes were dancing with laughter. Jadeite glared at him thoroughly annoyed.

"And people complain about me." He muttered, half growling. "Rei Hino," he said after a moment's silence. Andrew leaned back in his chair a look of obvious amusement on his face.

"You couldn't have picked anyone more like yourself?" He asked, his voice rather detached. Jadeite waited for him to continue but he didn't say anything more.

"You're implying?" Jadeite prompted.

"Simply that you will have a very interesting relationship considering you're both as stubborn as mules."

"If we ever have a relationship." Jadeite muttered a little too bitterly.

"Trouble already?" Andrew asked, once again smirking.

"Perhaps, speaking of trouble what has happened between you and Darien?" Jadeite asked flippantly. He detected a slight flicker of annoyance in Andrew's eyes at his abrupt change of subject, but thankfully Andrew did not voice his irritation.

"Phrased like that, you make it seem that we were lovers."

Jadeite would have laughed if the statement had not been so blatantly removed from anything resembling reality.

"Be serious." Jadeite scowled, and Andrew sighed. Jadeite leaned forward slightly in order to encourage his friend to answer. Andrew ran a hand through his hair and leaned back further in his chair.

"It's nothing of import nor is it anything new. I simply don't approve of his behaviour towards a particular lady in my acquaintance." This roused Jadeite's curiosity immediately.

"Well, who is she?"

"It is not polite to pry." Andrew remarked coyly.

"The only woman you associate with apart from your fiancée is Serena." Jadeite uttered the words without thinking. However the moment they left his mouth he became aware of their meaning. "No, Darien hasn't even met her, has he?" Jadeite murmured, alarmed for both Serena and the need for no links to exist between himself and his colleagues.

"It was strange. Serena was the one that wanted to me to help her seduce him. I of course refused and got extremely angry. Fate would have it that Darien came up on us at that moment." Jadeite nodded slowly. He truly appreciated the way Andrew trusted him so explicitly. However, now he that had Andrew's trust he would never dream of betraying-especially when came to something concerning Serena.

"You never told her did you?" Jadeite asked solemnly

"Told her what?" Andrew replied. His tone was such that it made clear that he was avoiding Jadeite's question.

"That you loved her, that you still do."

"Jadeite I'm engaged." Andrew half growled. Jadeite rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"To the girl your parents picked out! Please Andrew, you can hardly be serious in wanting to marry her."

"Serena made her choice a long time ago. I couldn't change it then and I can't change it now." He shot back, bitterness and anger creeping into his voice.

"The only reason she ended it was because she thought it was mutual."

Andrew's clenched his jaw at Jadeite's words and turned away.

"Why do you insist on bringing this up again? She would have done it anyway eventually. You know that as well as I. To her I was only a fling." Andrew sneered, his gaze now locked on Jadeite, eyes aflame. Jadeite got up and walked to the nearby window, his thoughts returning to Andrew's earlier words. It just didn't make sense.

"It's odd isn't it, that she came to you asking help for seduction?" He remarked slowly.

"Do you think she's up to something?" Andrew asked in a half engaged manner.

"It's Serena, she's always up to something."

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Darien?" Malachite asked his tone almost resembling disbelief. Darien was almost as pedantic as he was when it came to business meetings. He never drank before, or during one, never. This told Malachite something was very wrong the moment he saw the half empty glass of scotch in Darien's hand.

"Perhaps we could cancel the meeting for today."

Malachite almost sighed in relief. He sat down his face wearing the ever same expression of calm certainty.

"Of course," Malachite replied easily. After all he had been friends with Darien long before they became business associates.

"I've heard that Artemis has a new girl, what's her name?" Darien began, narrowing his eyes in concentration.

"Minerva."

"Have you seen her?"

"Yes."

"Are the rumours true, is she sex on legs?" Darien asked, a smirk playing on his lips. Malachite clenched his lips and could feel a surge of indignation go through him at Darien's rarely displayed vulgarity.

"She's quite pretty." Malachite replied, knowing full well that such a comment would carry significant weight as he very rarely praised or commented on anyone approvingly. He raised a brow when noticing Darien's slightly melancholy and confused expression.

"Come, tell me what's happened. You're not at all yourself tonight." Malachite asked, worry almost creeping into his tone, but not quite.

"I received an invitation to Minerva's bed, and for the life of me I don't know why I feel guilty for considering it." For a moment Malachite saw red. His heart instantaneously began slamming against his ribs while his eyes narrowed and a scowl marred his usually complacent features. However he did not look away, despite his eyes darkening and gaining a foggy haze

"When did you receive this invitation?" He asked casually. Despite his inner turmoil, his voice was as calm as usual. Malachite did not fail to notice Darien's questioning glance.

"An hour ago."

"Excuse me." Malachite sneered, his words conveying more emotion than he had in a year. He got up so hastily that he almost knocked the table over with his abrupt movements. He stalked through the halls, either ignoring or flatly pushing attendants away who got into his way. When he reached Mina's door, he threw the doors open with little formality.

Mina let out a startled cry and demanded that he get out. However, his only reply was to carefully walk towards her. He grabbed her shoulders and roughly pushed her against a wall. He could feel her body trembling against his, and for a moment the tremor catalysed a surge of power through his veins. However, the feeling was short-lived and followed swiftly by a wave of disgust. He let go of her abruptly, and moved away from her now growing sobs.

"What do you want from me?" Came the shaky question barely above a whisper.

"I want to know why damn it! If you're nothing but a whore, why make a fool out of me? Why make me sprawl my heart over paper? All so you could throw it back in my face when you moaned in the arms of another man." He could see the look of pain flash across her face as he uttered the words and he was glad of it.

"It's not what you think." She replied shakily, raising her eyes to meet his.

"It never is." He was about to move away and out of the room when something caught his eye. It had never occurred to him that she was not a natural brunette. However, he could clearly see strands of blond hair falling out from underneath what was now clear to be a wig.

He moved towards her slowly, calmly stating that he would not hurt her. He reached out and slowly tugged at the wig. Within a moment, the black mass had fallen to the floor leaving only dazzling golden locks in its place.

"You sure as hell better be able to explain this." The sound of Darien's voice caused both of them to swirl around. Malachite threw Darien a look of questioning, one that Darien seemed to read for he replied to Malachite's unasked question.

"I had to follow you to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

Malachite nodded slowly and turned his attention back to the girl huddled in front of him. Her face framed by golden hair had a distinct familiarity. He could of sworn he had seen her at a party of some sort, but that was laughable since a woman of breeding would never be seen never the less work in Artemis' hotel.

"You know her?" Darien asked, glancing over at her and then back at Malachite.

Malachite nodded slowly, and looked back at the girl. He sighed and pulled up a stool allowing his body to fall into its velvet embrace.

"Mina?" Darien asked, his tone verging on disbelief. Mina only cried out again before burying her face in her hands. Darien threw a worried glance at Malachite who responded by nodding slowly.

"We want an explanation." Malachite stated calmly.

"Please, you can't tell anyone-I'll be ruined." She pleaded, her voice finally returning as she dried her tears with the back of her hand. Malachite sighed and dropped his head into his hands before pushing his fingers through his hair. Finally, he looked up again and stared at her firmly in the eyes. There was no doubt that something was different about Mina. Albeit working in what was almost a whorehouse would change a person, but it was more than that. Something had changed about the way she was suddenly regaining her composure, about the way she was looking at him in that moment, with a lack of fear. She had grown up, in ways that a woman in the nineteen thirties hardly ever did.

"Tell us what happened."

She sat down on a chair opposite him, wrapping a robe tightly around her body. Her chin was firmly pointed out in what could almost be called defiance. She then tilted her head in a way that made it clear she was mimicking the gesture from someone. Malachite did not know who, although judging by the way Darien in took breath, he certainly did.

"It was all for a bet." For the first time in his life Malachite could not grasp words that seemed to be deviously simple. He opened his mouth and then shut it firmly, shaking his head.

"A bet?" He questioned, an eyebrow raised as his body tensed. He could see the hesitation in her eyes. His growing anger provoked his next words.

"Madam, if your position in society holds any esteem for you, I suggest you tell me exactly what is going on. Don't even consider deceiving me for I assure you that you will regret it." His voice had resumed its ever present detached and slightly aloof tone and he glared at her. Even though he showed no outward signs of it, he was in fact impressed by how she was maintaining her composure now that her crying fit was over.

"It was Serena's idea." With those words Malachite and Darien exchanged glances. "All three of us were assigned a man-"

"Three?" Malachite interrupted, his hands crossed lightly over his chest.

"Me, Serena and Rei." At this Darien snorted and shook his head in disbelief. Malachite simply pressed a hand to his forehead and in took a long breath in order to keep calm.

"How original, you each had to seduce a man." Darien commented offhand, leaning against the doorframe.

"So you just went after the other men for fun?" Malachite did not bother to sugarcoat his words and smirked when he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"No," Mina replied with new steel in her voice, "That was part of the bet."

"Excuse me?" Malachite snapped, his politeness masking barely contained anger.

"As I said," Mina replied raising her chin, her tone now resembling that of an adult rebuking an ill-mannered child. "It was part of the bet. The woman who won had to not only seduce her allocated man but the other two as well. In order to prove it, she needed written proof."

"Which explains the declaration you requested from me." He pressed his lips together and glared at her through narrowed eyes. What a fool he was. He had fallen twice for the same woman. However, the very things he had admired about her now seemed to be no more than figments of his imagination. The woman was neither naïve and innocent, nor experienced and sensual. She was, if anything, painfully average. He got up slowly, brushed away non-existent lint from his jacket and then turned and left the room without a word.

For a moment, Darien considered going after Malachite, but decided against it. Malachite had regained his cold demeanour, which from experience told Darien that his friend would not appreciate company. The last time he had tried to force Malachite's hand in similar circumstances had left him with a black eye for his pains.

"You should get dressed."

Mina looked up at him anxiously a blush staining her cheeks at her words. Darien gazed at her in amusement. How could such a naïve creature have pulled off the vixen role so effectively?

"I'll wait outside the door. When you've finished, I'll accompany you to my mother's home. From there you can return to your own residence without arousing suspicion."

"You are too kind sir." She replied without making eye contact.

"Not in the least madam. I never offer my services to anyone unless I intend to get something in return." With that he left the room, very much aware of the alarm that flashed across her eyes.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Darien watched Jadeite intently waiting for a reaction. He threw a glance at Malachite to ascertain that his friend was also perplexed at Jadeite's reaction to the news. For Jadeite, in cases of frustration, anger or anything similar, would always react with a furious temper-often breaking furniture and even occasionally a jaw or two.

However, while anger was clearly sprawled across Jadeite's features, he had not yet reacted. In every other occasion, Darien and Malachite would have been struggling to restrict him from causing any more damage. Malachite shook his head grimly and hesitantly placed a hand on Jadeite's shoulder. Jadeite shrugged it off immediately.

"So it was all an act? For a fucking bet?"

Darien nodded slowly. However, he had never been so relieved in his life to see Jadeite clenching his fists. Perhaps the boy was getting slower at comprehending information. Considering it was Jadeite, Darien believed that it could very well be a legitimate explanation.

"How are we going to make them pay?" The question set alarm bells off in Darien's held and he glanced at Malachite only to see his own anxiety reflected in Malachite's eyes. Vindictiveness was definitely not Jadeite, especially moments after receiving bad news. Hell, thinking wasn't Jadeite, let alone scheming or any sort of perception where the future was concerned. However, he swallowed his concern for the moment and replied in a manner that he believed would satisfy all parties involved.

"Each man can deal with the woman to whom he was assigned." Darien replied, glancing at both men. Jadeite smirked at his comment while Malachite nodded calmly.

"But what if they find out that we are aware of their plans?" Jadeite sneered, fists clenched.

"They won't. Mina is in no situation to expose us." Malachite replied.

"Then excuse me gentlemen, I have matters to attend to."

Darien watched silently as Jadeite got up and moved out of the room. He was glad that he was not in Rei's shoes at that moment. Only God knew what Jadeite had in store for her.

"What are you going to do with Serena?" Malachite's question jerked Darien out of his private reverie.

"Well, old man Stanton has decided to cancel his orders. Rumour tells me that it was because of his wife, a patriotic fool who considers catching a sea breeze from France traitorous. Usually, I'd just seduce the wife and convince her to see my way, but Stanton's too smart for that. He's also a lunatic when he's jealous. So the only way for us to retain him as a client is to have someone who will conveniently distract him."

"I assume this is where Serena comes in." To anyone else, Malachite's tone would have appeared completely indifferent. However, the slightly increased inclinations and the subtle sparkle in his eye told Darien that his friend was in fact very amused.

"All I need to do now is find something that will ensure her loyalty to me. With woman of Serena's will, blackmail will only work for so long. What do you intend to do to Mina?"

"That is something you shall have to wait and see."

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Rei walked to the door extremely irritated. She was meant to be going to her nightly ride and did not want to be delayed. Alas, as always, the maids she payed good money for seemed to have simply vanished, leaving her with no choice than to answer the door herself, meaning that if it was any acquaintance that she would have no way of hiding her residence -- meaning that she would be delayed. She grabbed the doorknob and threw the door open with malice, her eyes flashing with anger and annoyance. Oh just wait until she got her hands on those maids.

Her features immediately softened and even to her surprise grew slightly red naturally upon seeing Jadeite in the doorway. She smiled at him and tilted her head flirtatiously.

"Well this is certainly a pleasant surprise. Come in." Rei practically purred as she moved aside. Jadeite brushed passed her silently, walking towards the drawing room. She followed him into the room, half surprised and half offended at his manner.

"Do you care to take a seat?" She asked, her tone icy with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I mean-no."

It took all of Rei's self control not to burst out smiling on seeing his nervousness. 'Like a puppy' she thought to herself amusedly. She had had many declarations of love in the past, but somehow she felt that the one Jadeite was about to make would be different.

"Rei-I have found myself, deeply attached to you. I have put it all on paper-" Rei's heart jumped at the words and she looked up at him in surprise and joy. She moved towards him slowly, placing one hand on his arm and another to his lips. She was going to do what she usually did in such circumstances, thank the man, sooth his vanity and then do away with him. However, the jolt of electricity that went through her when her skin brushed against Jadeite's velvety lips took her completely off guard. She was going to pull away but Jadeite's arm had already snaked around her holding her against him tightly.

Was this why she had ended her liaisons with Chaderin? Was she falling for Jadeite? No. She couldn't be. No, the idea was absolutely absurd.

She heard a rustling noise and looked up only to see that Jadeite had placed an envelope in her hand. She took it delicately and pressed it to her bosom, looking up at him with fake sincerity.

"May I read it now?" Rei asked quietly. She almost chuckled when he began to shift his weight from one foot to the other.

"I'd prefer it-"

Rei nodded silencing him. Men had their pride after all. She turned to face him, and a moment after she had done so she realised her mistake. Was it even possible for someone to have eyes that blue? She stared at him and for the first time became aware of how handsome he really was, of how closely their bodies were to each other. His lips came down on hers on what was at first a soft tender kiss. However, it soon turned into more. She knew that she shouldn't let him have his way, but then again what could one time hurt. She had wrapped around her little finger already. What harm could a little fun do?

She didn't discourage him when his kisses got more demanding, when he picked her up and slowly carried her to the bedroom. There they shared what could only be termed as a unique experience. They were both stubborn and fiery which led to an unbelieve amount of passion being spent. The only reminder of its existence was the beads of sweat glistening on the lovers' bodies. However, half an hour had barely passed when she felt Jadeite kiss her gently on the cheek, dismantle his body from hers gather his clothes and open the door.

"Leaving?" She asked, irritation plain in her tone. He merely smirked and nodded a polite farewell in return. A chill went down her spine, as an increasingly ominous feeling began to well in her stomach. What the hell was that? She threw the bed sheets away grabbed a robe and stalked downstairs, but Jadeite was already gone. She clenched her lips together in anger and frustration. Well, he was going to get an earful when she saw him again. _If_ she decided she ever wanted to see him again. She walked to the drawing room shaking her head. She grabbed the letter Jadeite had given her and tore the envelope impatiently.

The words hit her with the physical force of a punch to the stomach. She took a deep breath, the letter falling from her hands. Her other hand flew up to cover her mouth and she bit into her own flesh to stop herself from screaming. How could she have let this happen? How? Betrayal and hurt soon made way for anger. Rei grabbed the nearest thing, an antique vase, and hurled it towards the wall, sniggering when it shattered. She then stormed out of the room, yelling mercilessly at any poor creature that happened to get into her way. None dared to ask why the normally heartless Rei had tears in her eyes.

The letter lay lifelessly on the plush carpeted floor, disregarded. Only two words had been etched on the white paper with black ink.

_I lied._


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Well here's another chapter of Champaigne and Caviar, I'm giving you advanced warning about the cliffhanger at the end so you have notice! Hehe, once again a huge thanks so deadly diva, without her this wouldn't be possible, and yes I'll probably be updating the next chapter of Poisoned Honey soon, it's currently being edited. So enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think.

Ps: Normal disclaimers apply.

To reviews on Heart, Kiweee, MOMOismyPeach, hit60, iluvboys, Foxibabz21, arjeta  
, Sailor Libra24, Snick3rDooDl3, Bella Moon: thankyou all so much for your reviews, its comments and support like yours that keep me going and keep me writing. I hope you enjoy the chapter and well, don't kill me for the cliffhanger at the end. Once again, I appreciate all the kind commends and thank you most sincerely, and I hope to hear from all of you again soon.

To yellow: I can promise a happy ending-but not necessarily a conventional one. Hehe, enjoy the chapter.

To Serena71: I know, I feel for the both of them too because you can't help but think that they would fall in love if they put aside their games. But we both know them too well for that, rei and jadeite wouldn't be themselves if they weren't stubborn. Its so fustrating. You made a really good point but don't worry it'll make more sense as the story unfolds, I have no intention of portraying the guys as saints wronged by evil women. I think the guys, especially jadeite reacted the way they did because they relaised they got played, that women outsmarted them, and this is the thirties so it would have packed a considerable punch! Lol, thanks heaps for your review, I really enjoyed it. Till next time.

To Prometheus FireBringer: Thanks-I think Tourniquiet really worked the whole supernatural element out of me for a while, but then again magical powers make their return. I don't have a degree in history but I'm a big history buff and I did a bit of reaserch into the era before starting the fic, and I almost have a degree in English. So yeah, are you a student too, what are you studying? Thanks, I wasn't expecting PH to be as popular as it has been-thanks for reviewing.

To misfire: I don't know, Jadeite has a bit of a soft side too, so we shall have to wait and see what happens. Thanks for the review.

To Mika-chan: mais bien sur ma chere. Hehe, I hope that's right (my French skills are fading at an incredible rate.)

To Shannon19: maybe, but I'm not sure. Remember Rei and Jed are both incredibly stubborn, not even I know exactly what's going to happen!

To mel88: hey were talking about Darien here, trust me, he'll figure out a way. Thanks for the review!

To ssteph: A duel b etween Andrew and Darien-I can't promise anything there but I must say that the suggestion has given me a few ideas. Wait, are you asking how darien and serena will react, or how jed and rei will react? As for mina and malachite well you'll just have to read and find out. I hope to hear from you again soo!

To daisy31: well that bad thing is that I can't tell you what will happen next, the good thing is that the update means you don't have to wait long to find out. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

To reviews on aria's:

purple1793, xMoonPrincessx, Anonymous, JadeFantasy, Darrien4Serena, starryice18: thankyou all so much for your reviews, its comments and support like yours that keep me going and keep me writing. I hope you enjoy the chapter and well, don't kill me for the cliffhanger at the end. Once again, I appreciate all the kind commends and thank you most sincerely, and I hope to hear from all of you again soon.

To angekani: I see what you mean when you say the characters fit the same mould as the ones in red silk, but no it wasn't intentional, although I guess I just have a particular way of interpreting the characters, but theyre very different in poisoned honey. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm glad to hear you've enjoyed my other stories as well, do you have any favourites?

To Critika; After every story I say I'm going to retire, and after every story I get an idea that I simply can't ignore. Its quite ironic actually-I seem to be incapable of retiring. I'd love to say that this is the last, but I've already started Poisened honey so that complicates matters. I know the girl vs boy thing has been done over and over, but I can say the story is about to take a turn to the unexpected. Thanks for the review.

To vtong8: lots of people said they didn't think that the bet would be exposed so soon, but I guess that I needed the plot to move forward. Jed's a bundle of suprises and quite a loose cannon there's no telling what that boy will do when he's mad. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

To ja9: Ahh I see, thanks for the wishes of luck, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

To Dark-Huntress: thankyou, I put in a lot of effort into my characterisation, it's greate when someone compliments me on it. Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for the review.

WWWWWWWWWWW

Jadeite swayed from side to side, mouth slightly open, eyes bloodshot. The stench of alcohol had infiltrated every crevice of his clothes. His hair was plastered against his face as the rain further drenched his already soaked body. They had kicked him out of the bar, claiming he had drunk too much. He snorted at the memory. How could he have possibly drunk too much if he could still remember her? The way her body arched against his, the sound of her voice, the look in her eyes. Tears stung his eyes as he let out a breath in despair.

Out of all the women he had known, why, _why_ had he fallen in love with Rei Hino?

She had betrayed him not once, but twice. He had needed to hurt her back, the way she had hurt him. He sniffled; the cold finally wriggling its way into his body causing a tremor to dance on his skin. He stopped, holding onto a lamp-post for support. He gazed around uncertainly, trying desperately to figure out where he was. He closed his eyes, clasping them shut before re-opening them. But it was of no use as his sight had gone slightly foggy from the alcohol and the cold. Just as his world was starting to spin, his eyes fell on a house he knew. He staggered over to it clumsily. The late hour was the only thing that saved him from an early death as he crossed a road without so much as a glance for cars. He raised a hand and beat against the door. Shuffling footsteps echoed from inside and then the door opened ever so slowly.

Malachite looked at him with marked disapproval. However, after staring at him for a moment, he grabbed Jadeite's arm hauled it over his shoulder and helped his friend inside. In the living room, Jadeite fell into a chair, his neck barely able to contain the weight of his head and thus he was slouching and drooping. He attempted to say something but the only meaningful word he could articulate was 'bah'. He heard Malachite chuckling and raised his head slowly, eyes narrowed.

"I'm glad I'm not going to be you in the morning." Malachite stated plainly, glaring at Jadeite. He once again hauled Jadeite's weight to one side of him and took him up to the guest bedroom. Jadeite stumbled to the luxurious sanctuary clumsily, almost breaking a vase on his path. Nonetheless, sleep enveloped him the moment his eyes were closed.

Oh god. If he ever even so much as smelt alcohol again he would throw up.

What had he done to deserve this?

Jadeite attempted to move his head but it was pounding so ferociously that he gave up instantly. He clutched his eyes shut the moment memories of the night before began to flood his mind. However, the anguish he had felt before slowly began to turn to a simmering anger. What the hell had happened to him? One night hadn't changed anything. He swore quietly as it dawned on him that he had allowed her to make a fool of him yet again. She would not have considered the night they shared anything of significance. However, his rejection of her body would definitely cause her unlimited vexation. The thought caused a smirk to form on his lips. What he would have given to have been there when she opened her letter. He took a deep breath, and turned slowly so that he was lying on his side. Then, after a moment he tilted himself up, resting his weight on his hand. Ignoring the pounding in his head, Jadeite made the final leap and sat up in bed. He ran a hand through his hair, cringing at the tangled mess he found. Getting up was a colossal effort but he managed, albeit a bit shakily, and made his way to the washroom.

No matter what, he would not let Rei Hino dictate his behaviour or emotions for a second more.

WWWWWWWWWWW

"My you two are quiet tonight. Usually I have to stop you with dessert, and even then...You're not quarrelling are you? God knows you're too old for that." Serena's father remarked, glancing from Serena to Andrew.

Serena sighed and looked away, her father's words causing a blush of embarrassment and indignation to sting her cheeks. She was positively furious. Andrew had made a point of being aloof and uncouth towards her the entire evening. They had had disagreements in the past, but really, he was definitely over-reacting in this situation. She had gone to him in the past for advice. Granted she had never before asked him to arrange anything, but still, it wasn't like he still had feelings for her.

"Well," Her father uttered uncertainly, realising he had highlighted the awkwardness of the night. He rose to his feet slowly before continuing. "I have just realised that I have some business that I need to attend to. If you two would excuse me." Andrew was on his feet in an instant, his eyes lowered in what Serena had learnt was a sign of shame.

"Sir please, there is no reason for you to leave so abruptly. Serena and I can have nothing to discuss that we cannot do so in front of you. Truly, we are not quarrelling. I do not think I could bear the pain of having run my host out of his own home." He looked up and met Bruce's eyes briefly before turning away. Bruce placed his hand on Andrew's shoulder and smiled.

"You know me well enough to know that no one could run me out of my home. Where do you think the lass gets her stubborn side from? No, I really do have business and consider it a sign of my trust in you that I leave my daughter in your company unchaperoned." Andrew pressed his lips together and nodded briefly, noting that the damage had already been done and that his behaviour had most probably led to such a situation. The moment Bruce was out of the room Andrew turned to Serena a look of pure anger sprawled across his features.

"How could you not step in?" He growled, running a hand through his hair and stepping away from her.

"Because my father, although aging, is neither blind nor foolish. A child would have sensed something amiss with your behaviour tonight. I understand that you may still be mad about me pursuing Darien despite your advice, but really, this is uncalled for." She replied, sighing and resting her head on her hand. He turned to her and shook his head.

"Serena you are one of the most intelligent women I am acquainted with. You understand people with such terrifying clarity. Yet when it comes to comprehending other's emotions you are as daft as a common beggar."

"I shall not be insulted in my own home. Did you come with the sole intention of being rude?" Serena replied as calmly as she would declare a preference for of white wine.

"Then perhaps I should stop coming." His voice was barely above a whisper. His tone conveyed the emotions of a man defeated.

"That may be wise." Serena replied coldly looking into his eyes, a slight frown on her features. He nodded slowly. With his heart wrenching, he made his way to the door and clicked it shut as he walked out of her life.

He briefly noted that a messenger walked passed him as he made his way through the corridors. However, he had not walked more than a two meters away from the door when the sound of a large crash alarmed him to such an extent that he turned ran back to where he had left Serena. He moved with speed he was unaware of possessing and threw the door open mercilessly. He found her sobbing uncontrollably, while clinging to a chair for support. The back of her hand was pressed against her mouth while her entire body reverberated with the intensity of her sobs. Andrew immediately poured a glass of brandy, but when he offered it to her she shook her head and staggered to the other side of the room. He followed her determinedly, clasped her elbow gently and pulled her around and then pressed the glass firmly into her hand.

"Drink it." Serena, too tired and in no position to fight, obeyed his command and took a deep gulp of the offered liquid. Andrew then took a firm hold of her shoulders and led her to a chair. Once seated, he kneeled before her, both of her hands clasped in his own and he gazed worriedly into her eyes.

"Not your father?" He asked gently, his own heart wrenching at the thought. She shook her head calmly. Somewhat relieved, Andrew's glance fell on the crumpled envelope on the floor. "May I?" He asked gesturing to the discarded document. A sombre nod was the affirmative indication he received. Andrew carefully took the paper and read the contents. It was a wedding invitation from Diamond. He crumpled the elegant cream letter violently.

Diamond, was in a word, the vilest form of humanity that Andrew had encountered. After his brief rendezvous with Serena, she had meet Diamond through a mutual acquaintance. He, being eight years her senior, and no doubt charmed by her naiveté, had won her over with florid poetry and an assortment of various gifts. Indeed Diamond had caused many a rift between husband and wife, because all women demanded, "the respect Miss Stanton is so carelessly given!" However, for all his pretensions as a romantic hero, Diamond's true colours soon began to show. Rumours about numerous creditors began to emerge only days after his proposal to Serena. Then, only a week before their proposed nuptials, Serena was confronted by one of her own maids. The girl had been a nervous tearful wreck. Once calm, the girl had announced that she was carrying Diamond's child. Not only that, she claimed that Diamond had forced himself on her.

Outraged, Serena had dismissed the girl at once, giving her only a dozen very hard words for company. Andrew had been there when Serena had received the news. He remembered the way she paced up and down, the way her jaw was set and the way her eyes had dulled. Andrew remembered the way she had turned to him, seething, furiously stating that it was a lie. She held firm to the belief that her betrothed was not capable of such acts. Andrew, however, was neither so kind, nor so optimistic. He told Serena that he had heard rumours, from reliable sources, that this type of behaviour was not unusual for Diamond.

Many tantrums, a few broken vases and a flood of tears later Serena was able to confront the truth. She broke off the relationship with Diamond and cancelled the wedding much to everyone's relief. However, Andrew knew that the reason her eyes darkened at the mention of Diamond's name was not because of hurt alone. No Serena was far too complex for that. Her cold demeanour following these incidents was a result of a very deep emotional conflict. She had never been able to forgive herself for allowing Diamond to deceive her so easily. However, that was not what alarmed and worried Andrew the most.

Despite everything and all rationality, Serena was still very much in love with Diamond.

Andrew resumed his kneeling position in front of Serena and slowly brushed away her tears with her thumb. He spent the better part of the hour soothing her, listening to her as she ranted half audibly. With every tear she shed, Andrew renewed his vow that Diamond would pay dearly.

WWWWWWWWWWW

"You don't have to avoid me madam." Malachite murmured softly to Mina, noticing that her cheeks flushed slightly at his comment. However, she did not return to the exuberant manner that was so characteristic of her nature. Instead, she did the opposite. She turned her face up towards him coldly, nodded ever so slightly and then simply turned and left. Malachite was to say the least surprised. Her reaction to him had not at all been what he had expected it to be. He had been certain that the moment she saw him she would have been smothering him with gratitude. Malachite had almost avoided the event because he had not wanted to spend it fighting off Mina's advances.

A slight smirk formed on his lips and he followed the blonde with his eyes. He preferred her with blonde hair, but she was in no way Minerva. No, the angel before him was Venus herself. Malachite had never before been so bluntly rejected before, which explained why he suddenly had an overwhelming urge to kiss the girl senseless. He approached her once more, but Mina once again excused herself politely at the first opportunity. Malachite was exasperated. However, the feelings that were rolling ferociously through him did not show in the least in his expression. He clenched his jaw as his mind burned with ways which he could get her to turn to him. He almost cringed when he came to the only conclusion possible. He swore silently and shook his head. He had promised himself that he would never resort to such measures to gain the attention of a woman.

He walked slowly, very slowly, to where the matrons were huddled gossiping and no doubt disapproving of the younger generation. Seeing Malachite approach caused the women to fall silent, which amused Malachite to no end. For all their years, they were still as transparent as a girl of thirteen. He smiled politely and nodded directly at Mrs. Chaswick. Malachite could feel his stomach muscles clenching as the grotesquely overdressed woman wobbled towards him. The slight hue on her cheeks from seeing him approaching had turned into a full blown flush with the strenuous effort of walking a meter towards him. For the first time in his life, Malachite had the urge to roll his eyes and then immediately concluded that he was spending too much time in Jadeite's company.

"Oh Malachite, it's so good to see that you're finally mingling in society. I was just telling Doris the other day that you're a man of very fine calibre and that it was a great loss to all of us not to see you more often. Although we have a number of fine young men in our midst, none seem to be quite the same as you. In fact Mrs. Chadborne was just telling me-"

Malachite smiled politely and gently nodded his head. Inside, he was wondering if the blasted woman ever stopped talking. With every moment he grew increasingly frustrated, as it was the height of rudeness to interrupt a woman. A slight smirk formed on his face as he got an idea. He slowly looked towards Mina and continued to stare at her. This caught the old hag's attention very quickly and she immediately switched the conversation to a topic that interested him.

"I see Mina has caught your eye. Sweet child, with the most agreeable disposition I have ever seen. She would make any man a very nice wife." Malachite smiled slightly. That had been almost too easy. He nodded a bit hesitantly at the comment as he did not want to appear over anxious. After all he didn't want to marry the girl; he just wanted to talk to her. "Come with me, I shall introduce you." Inside Malachite was practically jumping for joy. Mrs. Chaswick made her way to Mina and gave her a look that clearly said make the most of what I give you.

"Mina darling, you remember Malachite don't you?"

Mina smiled through clenched teeth.

"Of course." She replied aloofly, while glaring at Malachite briefly and then turning away. The behaviour earned her a very stern glare as well as a hard pinch in the arm from Mrs. Chaswick. With that, Mrs. Chaswick promptly left the two young ones alone. The minute Mrs. Chaswick was out of earshot Mina gave Malachite a piece of her mind.

"What do you wish to speak to me about that requires such devious and low measures?" She asked casually, however her burning eyes belied her calm tone.

"Why do you wish to avoid me with such passion?" He watched her face carefully and was amused to see it rapidly be transformed by anger. However, her features melted back quickly and within an instant she was smiling at him triumphantly.

"Have you always wanted what you can't have? I hate to be the one to tell you that Minerva was nothing but a fantasy."

"Perhaps in some ways." He replied continuing his scrutinizing glare on every inch of her face.

"I don't care for ideological debates. I have been informed that they are quite unbecoming to women of my station." She replied, pursing her lips and glaring at him before turning away.

"You can't be serious."

"No, that seems to be your permanent occupation. Excuse me sir." Once again Malachite was left looking after her as she promptly walked away from him. The girl had definitely changed. She had grown cynical and while losing some of her innocence, she had grown rational. He did not know if he liked the change, but he was more than willing to continue occupying unconventional methods in order to find out.

WWWWWWWWWWW

She sipped the amber liquid slowly. Anguish was cursing through her veins to such an extent that self pity had well and truly set in. Every nerve in her body demanded that she gulp the brandy in her hand, but she resisted. She did not want to numb the pain. In a strange way she believed that hurting herself would hurt him as well. Tears had begun to dry on her face, burning channels in her ivory skin. She did not bother to wipe them away and for all of Andrew's kindness his words had done nothing to soothe her. The thought caused her to grimace with shame. Andrew had been more than a gentleman towards her even after her pride had caused her to treat him so incredibly ill. A slight tremble began to dance on her skin and dark thoughts began to cloud her mind. She would apologise to him first thing in the morning.

Serena let her head fall into her hands. She would call off the bet too. How could she have been so blind? Hadn't she been deceived by kind words? Hadn't she been conned to believing she was in love? A deep sigh escaped her lips as she took another sip of her drink. How could she have let herself become so blinded by self pity? How could she have ever inflicted what Diamond did to her onto others?

There was a knock on the door and the sound caused a shiver to go down Serena's spine. She sat up with alarm and quickly wiped away her tears and then practically hurled the brandy in a hidden drawer. Another knock came, the length and speed indicating that her visitor was growing impatient. She ran a hand through her hair, smoothing it out quickly before moving to the door.

"I'm coming father." She called out a moment before she opened the door.

Her heart sank at the sight of him and for a moment she was tempted to slam the door in his face, etiquette be damned! Out of all the beings in the world, why did Darien Shields have to be the one to come to her tonight of all nights? She couldn't handle him tonight. Not tonight when she desperately needed someone strong. Not when his warm glare was causing goose bumps to line her skin, when even the memory of his stormy eyes made her heart flutter with desire. She didn't want him, but she wanted a man, any man that would take her mind off Diamond. The idea made her furious and vulnerable at the same time. No man had ever really wanted her. They toyed with her heart and she had gotten tired of taking it. She had fought back damn it, and for that she wasn't sorry.

His smirk made her realise that she had been staring at him for a long few moments. A slight blush stained her cheeks and she looked away biting her lip. Slowly turning back, she straightened her chin and narrowed her eyes. She may be vulnerable but she would not allow him to gain an advantage over her. If anything happened, it would be by her design.

"I'm sorry. I'm not inclined to entertain tonight. If you would excuse me." She replied, deciding that he was not worth the trouble. At least, that was what her mind kept telling her.

His reaction caught her by surprise to say the least. He had the audacity to tilt his head and laugh at her condescendingly. She took a deep breath pulling on every once of self control to prevent herself from lashing out at him physically. However, Darien was not in the least fazed by the smouldering glares she threw on him, quite the opposite in fact. The bastard had the nerve to simply step past her and make himself comfortable in the room.

"I have a proposition for you." The words dropped out of his mouth like honey. Serena glared at him, but once again he ignored. He instead casually reached into his jacket and took out a cigar.

"I'm not interested." She snapped back, pressing her lips together in anger. He smirked at her and calmly placed his cigar to his lips, suckling on the end without a care in the world. She looked away.

"I'm afraid that you don't have a choice in the matter."

"I believe you have overstayed what little welcome you had." She replied matching his tone for calmness and ostentatious self assurance.

"Yes, I think you are right. I'm sure I'd be more welcome in other houses that would greatly like to hear that their prized socialite is nothing but a glorified whore." Serena sprang to her feet, her eyes blazing with anger. His words had been said in the same way he had uttered everything else, with no emotion whatsoever attached.

"Oh calm your rumpled feathers. I know about your little bet." Serena's hair stood on edge at those words. She looked up at him slowly, making sure that she maintained her composure.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." She replied calmly, glancing at him from under her lashes.

"Your intelligence never ceases to amaze me. For you to contrive a bet with Mina and Rei to seduce myself, Jadeite and Malachite while being completely unaware of your actions takes some talent. Don't you agree?"

She wanted to strangle him.

For a moment she paced the room, pressing a hand to her head. His amused glances only heightened her grief and frustration. Thoughts of redemption quickly died from her mind. She sank into a chair and turned to him, glancing at his eyes. Her shoulders were square, her chin up.

"What do you want?" She asked without ceremony.

"Well you see I run a business based in trade, the buying and selling of products. Now one of my main buyers is threatening to take away his business on account of his wife's action. You see his wife does not approve of me. Normally, I'd just seduce the harlot and be done with it, but the man is beyond jealous. Thus for me to be able to maintain his services, I would require someone to distract him." Serena paled as she heard his last words and she memorised each of his words carefully.

"Don't bother. I have told you nothing specific. You will find nothing with which to incriminate me." Her head snapped up and she glared at him, cursing herself for allowing her calculations to show so plainly on her face.

"What guarantee do I have that you will not make what you know public?" She questioned.

"I have a solution that will ensure neither of us will betray the other."

Serena snorted and rolled her eyes. "Do enlighten me." She replied, her tone heavy with sarcasm.

"Simple -- You will marry me."


	6. Chapter 6

I know, I Know! (ducks behind her desk to avoid the screams of fustration.) So it was a little late..hehe. Seriously, I've had a lot on my plate recently so as much as I'd like to say it won't happan again-who are we kidding, I don't have the time I used to to write fanfiction-the updates are going to take a lot longer than usual. I'm sorry. I want to dedicate this story to Deadly Diva: I've neglected you sadly this month at least my dear friend and I apologise profusely, you are still my guiding star.

Reviews on sailor lunakitty, koldy, firegoddess372, KeikoKasaiTora, hit60, Mika-chan, Silent-Serinity-Girl14, Jasmine Deliria, princess-nav : first thankyou for the wonderful reviews, I truly appreciate them, and yes I appologise for how long it took for me to update I will attempt to update sooner in the future.

Nikki Black: I'm sorry, at least its up now! Do tell me what you think of the chapter. Thanks again for the review.

Foxibabz21: there's a bit of rei and jed but not much, I'll add in more of them in the next chap just for you.

immelt: You'll find out if she agrees very soon! Thanks for the review.

GreyPenInk: Thankyou so much for your review, it really did make my day, but I warn you there is still many a twist to come. Do tell me what you think of this chapter, I'd love to hear from you.

Yellow: Ahh happy endings, well theyre not exactly my strong point but I'll try. As for Diamond, I can promise that he won't get a happy ending!

Secret Heart: Will try and keep the smoking to a minimum..i was just thinking that all my stories promote smoking and drinking hmmmm…do tell me what you think about this chapter and thanks for the review.

Mitsukino Tennyo: Don't worry its me, how long will the men really stay in control? As for Darien and Serena, well you shall have to wait and see-and Mina she's still innocent although a little more wordly now. Hehe, thankyou so much for the review, I always look forward to reading yours.

Silver Wolf: Your not the worst person in the world. Far from it. I'm glad your still reading my work, it makes me smile, and I hope to still hear from you-even if it might be only occasionally.

iluvboys: Sorry about how late this took to update, but thankyou for your review, they do give me the inspiration to actually update.

Reviews on Arias:

To **babyblues**, after I read your comments about my work on the forums page it gave the kick I needed to update. Thanks so much for your kind words they mean the world to me.

To thypari, starryice18, Isy: Thankyou all for you very kind reviews, I'm sorry I've kept you waiting so long-hopefully the chapter and the end to the cliff hanger makes up for it.

To usagimamoru4ever: Will she accept? Well you're going have to wait just a bit longer to find out. He he , thanks for the review.

To lacyloss: well I can't be responsible for the death of anyone, hehe, sorry for the wait, tell me what you think of the story.l

To ladydee1au: perhaps men will never change at all. Hmmm, well I hope you still enjoy the story!

To xMoonPrincessx: you know you don't hate me, in fact I dare say you love me know that I've updated.

To Darrien4Serena: hehe, I'm evil, well I'm giving you warning that your going to be annoyed at the end of this chappy as well (although maybe not as much) do tell me what you think though. Thanks for the review.

To twine: sadly my days of updating stories in less than a month are well and truly over, I have twice as much work to do these days, and I have two stories to work on as opposed to one. (sigh) but hey I'll try and get them out more regularly.

Alright, now after the long wait, here is the next instalment of Champaigne and Caviar.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

"Simple, you will marry me."

The words rang through her head over and over again. At first she scoffed and turned her head away in complete dismissal of such an absurd idea. She studied him analytically – the way one does when stalking prey. A hot rush of anger swept through her being. Damn it all, he could yell what he knew to everyone and she would not care. It would be better than the alternative, of that there was no doubt.

"Is the idea so distasteful to you?" His tone was not one of hurt pride, quite the opposite in fact. He sounded amused and that irritated Serena to no end. She scoffed at him and turned away. However, the cold hand of common sense slowly came over her. She turned to him slowly with narrowed eyes. He was handsome, if only a very little. Even more important, he was rich and in these times that was ever so important. He didn't love her and nor did he care for her. After they married she would be free to do as she wished. Society would be more at ease with her as a married woman as well and it would add a whole other illicit dimension to her affairs. However, his arrogance still concerned her – the satisfaction he would gain from her saying yes.

"No." It was a response of spite and very little else.

"You don't mean it." He said the words as he leaned forward, smirking. She got up and moved away towards the window. Then turned around hurriedly, eyes narrowed, lips pressed together in anger.

"Don't presume to tell me what I do. You have no right!" The words were hissed through clenched teeth. He merely laughed at her.

"As your future husband I have every right." He was daft, she was sure of it. Damn it she had just rejected him – point blank at that. She closed her eyes and pressed down the anger. She didn't need this. Not tonight, not when she had just heard from Diamond. An ache grew in her heart and she almost chocked out a sob. However, the pain did not subside. She could sense his gaze on her and for a moment she could have sworn concern flickered through his eyes. She almost sneered at the thought. Darien Shields had no feelings for her and that would not change.

"I've had a strenuous day and require rest. If you wouldn't mind –" She stated calmly nodding towards the direction of the door.

"Oh but I do mind, I mind very much."

Serena glared at him, a flush staining her cheeks as a result of her inner turmoil.

"Is every aspect of etiquette completely lost on you?"

"You miss the point my dear. The simple fact of the matter is that I need you to improve my own situation and that you are required to help me in order to maintain yours." The words drawled from his lips in a manner that truly implied he believed it was quite a simple matter. Serena threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"You are playing with fire sir." She replied, her tone unnaturally calm. Darien's expression indicated that he noticed this shift at once.

"Am I now?" He replied, maintaining his mocking demeanour. Serena tilted her head up, and allowed a smug smile to play across her lips.

"Have you considered that if I by some miracle I consented to such a monstrosity that I would not waste a single moment in getting my revenge."

His glare was unnerving, especially considering that he began moving towards her half way through her little speech.

"Is that so?" For the first time he sounded completely serious. Serena strengthened her resolve and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You can count on it." Serena replied, not liking the glint that appeared in his eyes at her response. He stopped abruptly and smirked.

"Then you won't have any problems proving it."

For a moment everything in her froze and then her mind started reeling. She hated him! She hated him with such a passion that it scared her.

"You are the most uncouth, improper-"

"Arrogant bastard in your acquaintance. I know." She almost screamed in frustration at his remark. "If you'll excuse me, I have matters to discuss with you father." Before she had a moment to respond he took her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles. "Till next time, my darling fiancé."

He left with Serena staring after him absolutely speechless. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

WWWWWWWWWWWW

"You're up." Malachite stated as he spotted Jadeite on his drawing room lounge. Jadeite smiled in return, however his eyes were still bloodshot and heavy bags were under his eyes.

"You sound surprised." Jadeite replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I left at noon and you had not awoken. Considering the state you were in last night, it would not have surprised me if you had slept the day out." Malachite replied sitting opposite his friend.

"Thank you." Jadeite replied after he had broken eye contact. Malachite frowned and placed a hand on Jadeite's shoulder. He waited until Jadeite looked up before nodding slowly.

"What happened?" The moment the words left Malachite's mouth he knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Nothing of import." Jadeite replied detachedly. Malachite frowned thoughtfully. It was unlike Jadeite to be so cold; that was his repertoire. Jadeite usually howled at the smallest inconvenience. However, Malachite did not push the subject. He knew his friend was hurting deeply, but he also knew that Jadeite's pride would not appreciate his intrusions.

"Would you care to spend the night here again?" Malachite stated calmly. Jadeite shook his head firmly before smiling at his friend.

"No, I have trespassed on your hospitality long enough. It would not be good for business for me to remain here any longer."

"I disagree, but it is your decision."

Jadeite placed a hand on Malachite's shoulder in a gesture of thanks. With that, Jadeite saw himself out.

Even though the night had worn away, numbness still resonated within his being. A deep sigh rumbled from his lips as he narrowed his eyes glancing at the distant horizon. It was a miracle one could see it with all the pollution clustered in the air. The thought caused a spontaneous cough to burst from his throat and Jadeite could not help but shake his head in wry amusement of his own actions. A wave of nostalgia enveloped him suddenly. It was time he went home; he had been away for far too long. Seeing his old home, his family would no doubt be good for him. After all it had always replenished his strength in the past.

The thought alone bought a soft sincere smile to his face and any passer by would have commented on the warmth the gesture bought to his features. His hands deep in his pockets, Jadeite strolled through London to his home, whistling softly as he allowed his mind to focus entirely on the soft breeze dancing with his hair.

The very idea of home had etched the image of Rei out of his mind.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

"Is it nice where you are?" Rei cringed at the question and turned to Chaderin apologetically. Nothing had been the same since that night. Pushing the memories out of her mind rapidly, she turned to Chad and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry darling, I must be overextending myself."

Chaderin frowned disapprovingly and got off the bed buttoning his shirt. It was clear now that the brief moment of passion they had shared only minutes ago would go no further.

"Its not just today Rei, you know that. Something has changed even though you deny it."

Rei rolled her eyes and threw herself back on the bed. Annoyance was sprawled on her features.

"What could have possibly happened to change me Chad? God knows nothing remotely interesting happens in this god forsaken country." She had bitten out the words flippantly, without so much as a thought and had used her nickname for him as an afterthought to soften the blow. She was thus surprised to see even more hurt and anger in Chaderin's eyes.

He threw the shirt he was holding back down on the bed and stormed to the other side of the room. Rei was too shocked to say a thing. She had never seen Chaderin react –never. He closed his eyes in an obvious bid to calm down. A sigh escaped his lips as he turned back to her shaking his head.

"That's just the thing Rei, I mean nothing to you. How many times have I talked about introducing you to my family, about us letting our relationship become known? You'll have none of it Rei. I'm nothing but a toy for you."

"Please, toys are far less frustrating then you are being at present." She replied, her arms crossed loosely about her chest, her eyes staring at him detachedly.

"If you'll excuse me madam. I would not want to intrude on your next rendezvous." With that he began pulling on his clothes.

"You're being absurd."

"Am I? Can you really tell me that you haven't taken another lover, that the thought has never crossed your mind?"

"I'm human, being with you does not make me blind." Rei stated a matter of factly.

"I'm human too Rei, but I would never betray you." The sincerity in his words matched the raw emotion in his eyes. Rei stared at him, too shocked to reply. He gave her no time to recover. He left the room and clicked the door behind him in the instant Rei realised he was right.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

"I know I asked you to take mother's attention off me, but I didn't mean for you to get engaged. Mother will have a stroke when she finds you are getting married to a woman who you have not even bothered to introduce to her." Sapphire said, pacing, his worry was evident in his every utterance. Darien merely rolled his eyes.

"Mother shall adjust to the situation."

"Yes, after she takes away your inheritance I'm sure she will be very well adjusted indeed." Sapphire returned, his tone more serious than jest.

"You've always had a streak for the dramatic." Darien replied calmly.

"I'm not the one that has just entered into a secret engagement."

"You have a very queer understanding of the term secret. If my engagement was truly so secret why would I have informed you of it?"

"You know what I mean Darien!" Darien merely shook his head amusedly in reply.

"Why would you risk everything over some girl I'll wager you don't even know?" Sapphire replied, his eyes brimming with frustration and worry.

"For reasons you wouldn't understand little brother."

"You can't possibly be in love."

Darien chuckled at his brother's naivety.

"Of course not. That's your style -- reckless and childish." Sapphire glared at him but knew better then to retaliate. After all Darien always had a way of getting the better of him.

"When do you intend to tell mother?"

"Tell me what?" Both men practically jumped as Desdemona wandered in the room. Seeing the reaction her entrance had provoked, she raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips in the ever so famous motherly pose. "Well?"

"Excuse me I have matters I need to attend to." Sapphire declared, glancing at his brother before leaving the room.

Darien slowly walked towards a side desk and poured a glass of brandy. He then returned to his mother and placed the glass in her hands, all the time not saying a word.

"I need to sit down for this, don't I?" Desdemona whispered slowly, her eyes narrowed, studying her son accusingly.

"It would be wise."

Desdemona sat herself on the nearest chair, her expression not flinching in the least.

"Well, there's no need for suspense Darien. Tell me what has happened." Desdemona said, although they both knew that it was a veiled command.

"It is not entirely bad. I am to be married mother." Darien whispered glancing at his mother before turning away. Desdemona took a deep breath and straightened in her chair. She let out a chuckle before shaking her head.

"Do I have the honour of knowing my future daughter in law's name?" She whispered, but the sarcasm in her voice cracked as sharply as a whip.

"It's Bruce's daughter, Serena."

Desdemona nodded quietly.

"Well, please accept my congratulations on your betrothal and I would also like to thank you for allowing me to forever boast of not having read about my son's engagement in the paper!"

"Mother." Darien sighed as he attempted to play the sympathy card. Desdemona was far from being touched.

"I'm sure you've already thought of the consequences of such a marriage, a life without love, a union without fidelity. Who am I to offer advice when you are so clearly determined to flaunt your independence? No, you need not offer any apologies Darien. I shan't stand in your way. Do as you please, but don't expect me to come to your aid." With that Desdemona walked out of the room, leaving a gaping ache in Darien's chest. His mother always had a talent for bringing his conscience to life. He fell back into his chair and clasped his head in his hands.

What the hell was he doing?

WWWWWWWWWWWW

"Jedi!"

The sound was like music to his ears. A smile enveloped his features and was the first true smile to grace his lips for what seemed like a lifetime. He let his bags fall from his hands and wrapped his arms around the girl that was running towards him.

"Meg." He whispered her name so quietly that it was barely audible. It was almost like he was afraid that if he said her name out loud she would disappear.

"I mwissed you." Jadeite felt his heart jump at that and gently brushed one of the girl's golden pigtails away from her face.

"I missed you too kid."

She frowned at his words and tilted her head back, narrowing her eyes in concentration.

"I'm not a kid. I'll be five soon." She put up her fingers for emphasis. Jadeite chuckled softly as he nodded his consent.

"You're right. You've turned into quite a little lady." Her face literally lit up at his comment and she gave him a dazzling smile. Jadeite gave her a big hug and pulled her up into his arms.

"What's the city like?" They reached the top of a small hill as the little girl asked the question. Jadeite's breath caught as he glimpsed at the countryside. The earth was alive with vibrant green grass as far as the eye could see. The lake twinkled under the warm rays of the sun, revelling from the attention it was receiving. The musky smell of rain still clung to the air with the echoing promise of rejuvenation. Dew still clung to the leaves of trees, making them shine with a quality that would put many a newly polished emerald to shame. Birds chirped harmoniously, and even the trickling of the water could be heard faintly. Jadeite closed his eyes and breathed in. God, to compare this to the city was like comparing earth to heaven.

"The city is –" His eyes fell on those of Meg's and his heart gave way to save her feelings. After all how could he resist those blue eyes when they were staring up at him with such blissful innocence?

"The city is exciting, filled with lots and lots of people." He replied, looking far away into the distant horizon. He did not want to see the sparkle in her eyes, nor did he care to see her obvious desire to see the city. He wanted to grab her shoulders and to tell her that the city was dirty, dangerous and corrupt, that he wanted her to stay here forever. He sighed and turned to her once more, taking her small hand in his own.

"Come on baby, let's go home."

WWWWWWWWWWWW

_What?_

That was the reaction she kept receiving. It didn't matter how well the person knew her, or Darien for that matter. The response was always one of shock. And, not good shock either. It was more the sort of shock that implied she had lost her sanity. Why did everyone insist on treating her like an ill mannered child who had no idea of the consequences of her actions. Well, almost everyone.

Serena stopped pacing and slowly sat down on the antique Edwardian oak chair adjacent to her bed. Everyone had been stunned to silence. Everyone except her father. He had merely smiled, said something about getting to the 'boy' and gave her all the best. Serena had been aware that her father had a soft spot for Darien, but for him to except him so easily as a son-in-law was indeed strange. Unless Darien's actions were not as spontaneous as she had first supposed. She shook her head and almost slapped herself for that wave of naivety. Why else would Darien Shields have proposed but to get back at her for the bet?

The thought caused a shiver to run up her spine. How was she going to tell Andrew? The very thought made her skin crawl with dread. She wanted to mend ties with him, to make sure that he knew how much she appreciated him staying with her. Telling him that she was marrying Darien would no doubt be a slap in the face. She sighed, closing her eyes and trying to block all thoughts of the wedding from her mind.

Oh God, the wedding!

There was the invitations, the food, the dress. She hadn't even begun to think of the logistics involved for the actual event. The excitement began to subside as quickly as it came. She, like almost every other girl, had spent many hours daydreaming about her wedding, about her husband. Unfortunately, Darien was by no means the man she had dreamed of. He was handsome enough, but she didn't love him. No, she wanted someone who would sweep her off her feet, who would make her feel like she was the only thing that mattered. She wanted…

She bit her lip and shoved the thought to the remotest part of her mind.

She would not think of him. It just didn't make any sense. She hated him for what he had done, for deceiving her the way he had. She let her head fall into her hands and sighed deeply. It was so ironic that Diamond had been the only man to treat her like he really was in love with her. Snap out of it, her mind shouted at her. Diamond had been nothing more than an exceptionally good actor, and he had probably had a very good laugh every time he thought about how well he had managed to fool her. Beyond frustration she called one of the house maids and demanded that the maid call on Darien.

She wanted to make sure he spent a small fortune on her engagement ring.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

"The Shields' mansion." Malachite instructed his driver as he casually climbed in his car. He knew it was in infamously bad taste to hire a driver in such times, but honestly he enjoyed spending his travelling time reading as opposed to driving. Besides, wasn't he helping by hiring more people? He payed them very generous wages for he knew that by improving individual's lives he was also playing a role in helping the economy.

Malachite sighed. He wasn't in the frame of mind to read. No, he still couldn't believe just how low he was stooping to gain the attentions of a woman. He had always assumed that he would snap his fingers and get any girl he wanted, after all that had been how all his other relationships had worked. He cringed to think of how she had behaved during their previous meeting, acting as if he had a contagious disease. Still, he would not beg. He was by no means the infatuated lover that would set camp outside her door and serenade her at all hours of the night. No, he would lay back and arrange matters to make sure that she came to him. The thought cause a smirk to cross his face. Perhaps this would be fun after all.

The carriage came to a halt outside the Shields' mansion and he stepped out quietly. After hesitating, he rang the door and requested to see Mrs. Shields. The butler nodded and took him to Desdemona's study without a word. Every time he entered Desdemona's study Malachite smiled. It was hard not to. The similarities between her and Darien were simply absurd! They were both stubborn, far too charismatic for their own good and quite a force to be reckoned with once their minds were made up. Desdemona's study was cluttered with books and decorated with soft ornately engraved oak furniture. Everything in the room screamed luxury, but somehow it wasn't vulgar. It was as if Desdemona's personal elegance had given everything in the room a more subdued feel.

"This is unexpected. How are you?" Malachite turned at Desdemona's voice and smiled at her with all sincerity.

"I'm quite well and yourself?"

Desdemona sighed softly and shook her head gently.

"I've seen better days." She replied calmly, though her eyes showed that something was very much on her mind.

"What's happened?" Malachite asked, immediately concerned.

"Have you heard of Darien's engagement?" The look on Malachite's face clearly expressed that he had not. "He's going to marry Bruce's daughter Serena."

"Normally I'd congratulate you, but in the circumstances I'm not quite sure."

"You know what he's like and Serena is such a lovely girl. Bruce and I have been old friends and I just would not be able to stand watching him marry the poor girl and then destroying her with affairs. He'd kill her and eventually tear his own soul to pieces. Ever since his father's death..." Malachite reached into his pocket and gave Desdemona his handkerchief. He was well aware of what had happened after Damien's death. It was how his friendship with Desdemona had formed. After Damien died, Darien had fallen into a deep depression and had secluded himself completely from the world. Together they decided it would be best for Darien to go back to France, to go back to his roots for a while. The pretence they created was what formed the business he and Darien ran today.

The strange thing was that Desdemona and Damien had not had a perfect but certainly a loving relationship. Damien admired Desdemona's mind and soul as she did his. They were alike in many respects and had a calm and very deep loving connection. Instead of emulating his father, Darien seemed to, and continued to, take every precaution to do just the opposite. If he did enter into a relationship, it was usually short, more often then not he avoided serious commitments altogether. Neither Desdemona nor Malachite understood the motivation behind his actions.

"Don't worry I'll talk to him." .

"Well enough about me. Tell me what you've been up to." Desdemona smiled at him warmly.

"I'm well, nothing too new, but I have to admit that I had an ulterior motive in coming here today."

"Most young men do." Desdemona replied her eyes sparkling.

"There's a young lady whom I'm quite concerned about —"

"Concerned about?" Desdemona replied raising an eyebrow, causing Malachite to blush slightly.

"Yes, you see I am privy to the information that she is quite lonely. I was wondering if you could help her to find a suitable partner."

Desdemona smiled and shook her head amusedly.

"You would have been the last person I would ever have thought would come here and ask me to introduce you to a girl."

"Oh, but I didn't mean me."

"Then, if you are interested in the girl?"

"I have a plan."


End file.
